La isla de Erewhon
by Shiwla
Summary: Los Sombrero de Paja navegan tranquilamente por Grand Line, hasta que una mañana, el cielo se oscurece, y todos se quedan dormidos, al despertar, llegan a una isla misteriosa. Allí conocerán a sus extraños habitantes, y vivirán aventuras.
1. Prólogo

Pues esta es una historia que llevaba bastante tiempo aparcada por falta de tiempo e inspiración. Hace poco me puse a leerla para continuarla y la verdad es que me di cuenta que había cosas francamente mejorables, así que en vez de seguirla me he puesto a reeditarla. Básicamente es igual, sólo habrá cambios en algunos capítulos donde había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Otra cosilla, la historia la tenía subida (hasta donde había llegado) en otra página, por eso puede que os suene algo.

Como no, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Eichiiro Oda, yo sólo hago esto como distracción y no gano absolutamente nada con ello.

_**

* * *

**__**Prólogo**_

Era una isla remota perdida en el océano, en una habitación oscura iluminada por unas pocas velas y en la que sólo entraban leves ráfagas de luz de una de las antorchas del pasillo, estaba un hombre de porte elegante, cuyo rostro se escondía entre las sobras mientras observaba a los encapuchados que tenía delante, que le daban el informe de la misión. Silencio.

– ¿Quién es el responsable de la desaparición? – el hombre cortó el silencio como un cuchillo, los encapuchados se estremecieron a pesar de la tranquilidad de la voz, sabían lo que se escondía tras esta.

– Mi señor, hubo algunos problemas, los rebeldes nos atacaron y las perdimos en el camino – contestó con voz vacilante el que parecía el cabecilla de los encapuchados.

– ¿Sabéis lo importantes que son esas armas? Importantes y secretas. Nadie debe saber de su existencia. ¡¿Sois conscientes de eso? ¿Qué pasaría si alguno de los rebeldes diera con ellas?

– Lo lamentamos mucho, mi señor. Las buscaremos inmediatemente.

– No, por ahora no haréis nada, el rey está sospechando de nosotros, no es conveniente que descubra lo que estamos haciendo, no debe enterarse o empezará a hacer preguntas incómodas, si eso ocurre, dejaremos de tener el control del reino, estará mucho más pendiente de lo que hacemos y el pueblo dejará de confiar en nosobros, ¡no queremos que eso ocurra!

El hombre se calló un momento pensando en su siguiente paso.

– S-señor – tartamudeó el cabecilla de la tropa interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones – los soldados que se han quedado sin armas, ¿se les dará una nueva?

El hombre pareció reflexionarlo un momento, escondiéndose algo más entre las combras.

– Dime, ¿quienes son los responsables? Que se quiten la capucha y den un paso adelante – dijo finalmente, le costaba controlar la voz para no gritar.

Dos encapuchados se adelantaron a sus compañeros y dejaron visibles sus rostros, el primero era un hombre de mediana edad, de pelo negro azulado, la segunda era una mujer joven, de unos veintisiete años, con el pelo plateado.

A una señal del líder ambos dieron un paso más, estaban asustados, nunca habían visto a su líder a punto de perder los nervios, y ellos eran los responsables de aquello. Desde las sombras se vieron dos destellos aparecer, se dirigieron hacia la pareja y chocaron contra ellos, y como si fueran elásticas, se alargaron y rodearon los cuerpos de los dos soldados, de repente una ráfaga de luz invadió la sala, dejando sin visión a los presentes durante unos momentos. Cuando recuperaron la visión, los dos soldados estaban tendidos en el suelo, sin vida.

– Quiero que quede algo bien claro, cuando entraron en este comando sabían perfectamente que aquí no se aceptan errores, quien los comete, paga con su vida, sobre todo si el error puede hacer que nos descubran – se escuchó desde las sombras, el silencio volvió a inundar la habitación, pero nadie se atrevía a mover un solo músculo – Tú – señaló al cabecilla – no te creas que te quedarás sin castigo. Sígueme – añadió.

Cuando los dos hombres hubieron salido de la sala, uno de ellos realmente asustado, el resto de los soldados se fueron rápidamente, dejando los dos cuerpos tirados en el suelo.

* * *

Bueno... eso es todo, la historia en sí empieza en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por leer.


	2. Capítulo 1 Discusiones

_**Capítulo 1. Discusiones**_

Era el día perfecto para zarpar, el mar tranquilo y el viento a favor. Desde el puerto de una pequeña isla, se podía distinguir en el horizonte un barco con bandera pirata, el Thousan Sunny, que había dejado la ciudad unas horas antes. El sol brillaba intensamente reflejándose en las aguas de alta mar por lo que, tras las maniobras de rutina para ponerse en ruta, la navegante de la tripulación había decidido que hacía el día perfecto para relajarse, decisión secundada por su capitán.

En esos momentos, Luffy estaba acechando la puerta de la despensa para entrar en un descuido de Sanji y saciar su apetito ayudado por Usopp, que intentaba distraer al cocinero y dejar vía libre al capitán. Chopper se distraía en su cuarto leyendo un libro de medicina tras haber reorganizado su botiquín. Robin y Franky se habían quedado en cubierta charlando hasta que al carpintero se le ocurrió un nuevo artefacto para el barco y desapareció para plasmarlo en un plano, sin embargo a la mujer no le molestó el desplante, todo lo contrario, aprovechó el momento de soledad para terminar el libro que estaba leyendo, pero se quedó en un intento gracias a las contínuas discusiones entre los otros dos miembros de la tripilación, la navegante y el segundo de a bordo.

La pareja estaba a pocos metros de la arqueóloga. Nami intentaba hacer un mapa, había decidido hacerlo encubierta en vez de su habitación para disfrutar del sol y la suave brisa marina, pero no había contado con que cierto peliverde también había decidido que la cubierta era perfecta para entrenarse con sus pesas, justo al lado de ella.

Entre esos dos pasaba algo raro, de eso Robin estaba segura, ambos estaban demasiado susceptibles, en especial entre ellos, y las discusiones, que siempre eran habituales, se habían hecho aún más frecuentes, hasta tal punto que casi no toleraban la presencia del otro en el mismo espacio.

**· oOo · oOo ·**

– 344, 345, 346...

– Zoro, ¿te podrías callar? – preguntó la pelirroja, aunque por el tono, se parecía más a una orden que a una pregunta – ¡¿Es que no sabes contar para ti?

– ¿Y ahora qué tripa se te ha roto? – protestó su compañero – 353, 354...

– ¡Estoy intentando hacer un mapa, y no me salen las medidas porque me estás...!

– 359, 360, 361...

– liando – susurró – ¡PRÉSTAME ATENCIÓN, QUE TE ESTOY HABLANDO!

– pero si... 364... estoy... 365... escuchándote... 366... – y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

– ¡O DEJAS DE CONTAR O TE VAS! – Nami se había cabreado otra vez.

– ¡ERES TÚ LA QUE ESTÁS MOLESTA! – y Zoro no tardó en seguirla, furioso soltó las pesas inconscientemente – ¡VETE TÚ! – añadió señalando los camarotes.

– Ya has terminado tu entrenamiento, ¿no? – lo miró con odio y señaló las pesas – entonces podrías _perderte de vista_ y hacerme un favor _por una vez en tu vida _– añadió entre dientes.

Y fue entonces cuando Zoro se dio cuenta de que había dejado el entrenamiento a medias por culpa de Nami, _otra vez_.

– ¡ERES LA TÍA MÁS INSOPORTABLE DEL MUNDO!

– ¡Y TÚ ERES EL IMBÉCIL MÁS GRANDE DEL MUNDO!

Zoro cerró los ojos y se preparó para uno de los golpes de la pelirroja, pero se quedó esperándolo, porque no sólo no le pegó, sino que recogió sus cosas y se fue. Algo descolocado, la observó irse con el mapa a medio terminar arrugado en una mano, la pluma, el compás y demás útiles en la otra, la cabeza alta y dando pisotones al suelo como si éste la hubiese ofendido gravemente. _"Y aún así está preciosa"_ le vino a la mente sin poder evitarlo, sacudió la cabeza y recogió las pesas para seguir con su entremamiento.

Estaba muy cabreada, hasta tal punto que se le saltaban las lágrimas, y la verdad es que no sabía exactamente el por qué, sólo sabía que no soportaba como el estúpido del espadachín la menospreciaba, era el único en toda la tripulación que no le hacía caso. Llegó a la puerta de su camarote, e iba a abrirla cuando la voz de Robin la interrumpió.

– ¿Ocurre algo, navegante-san?

– Absolutamente nada – contestó con tono seco, la miró, le sonrió hipócritamente y entró en su camarote cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

– Cualquiera lo diría – comentó en un suspiro la arqueóloga, la verdad es que ya resultaba incómoda la situación entre esos dos.

**· oOo · oOo·**

El camarote, normalmete pulcramente ordenado, era un caos, fruto de un ataque de rabia de su dueña. En cuanto entró, cerrando la puerta con contundencia, había dejado lo que llevaba en las manos de mala manera en la mesa, le había propinado una patada a la pata de la silla – comprobando que no era buena idea emplear la violencia física contra los muebles si llevas sandalias – y se había empleado a fondo contra la almohada, que ahora descansaba en la otra esquina de la habiación.

Nami estaba apoyaba la cabeza en el marco de la ventana, tenía la mirada perdida en el mar, pero su mente estaba lejos de allí, recordando todo lo que había pasado desde que se había enrolado en la tripulación de los sombrero de paja. La relación con Zoro nunca había sido lo que se dice cordial, pero tampoco se odiaban, por lo menos ella no lo odiaba, simplemente como era de naturaleza mandona y él le protestaba demasiado, siempre terminaban discutiendo. Sin embargo, últimamente, las discusiones se sucedían sin descanso, casi no podían estar en una misma habitación sin que acabaran enfadados el uno con el otro. Suspiró, otra de las cosas a las que se estaba aficionando últimamente, volviendo al presente y observó el cuarto fijándose en el mapa por primera vez desde que entrara.

– Tendré que hacerlo de nuevo – se dijo mientras intentaba alisarlo, haciendo que la tinta se corriera dejando borrones por todos lados – pero será en otro momento, ahora no me apetece.

Dicho esto, se puso un bikini verde y sobre él un pareo rojo, cogió el primer libro que pilló de la estantería, y se lo llevó a la cubierta de popa, para tomar el sol en la tumbona mientras leía. Lejos de él.

– ¡Ah, esto es la gloria!

Empezó a leer, era la típica novela romántica con tintes cómicos, chico conoce a chica, la primera impresión, por cosas del destino, es horrible y terminan odiándose, se hacen pequeñas putadas entre ellos, pero al final – también por cosas del destino – llegan a una situación en la que se quedan encerrados juntos y terminan conociéndose de verdad – tras una acalorada discusión, claro – entonces se enamoran, pero son tan orgullosos que no lo quieren reconocer. Por lo menos era entretenido.

– Este tío es un gruñón – comentó para sí mientras leía una de las discusiones de la pareja – se parece a Zoro... – en ese momento dejó de leer – ¡Mierda!

**· oOo · oOo ·**

No había levantado las pesas del suelo cuando escuchó un tremendo golpe que hizo que volviera a soltar las pesas del susto. A los cinco segundos vio a Robin salir a cubierta.

– ¿La del portazo ha sido Nami? – preguntó.

– Ajá – el peliverde se la quedó mirando unos momentos con expresión de querer preguntarle algo, así que añadió – pero según sus palabras, no ocurre _absolutamente nada _– y continuó su camino_._

– Como si me importara mucho lo que le pase – masculló, mientras volvía a su entrenamiento.

Alrededor de media hora después, vio salir de nuevo a Nami, en bikini y pareo, con un libro en la mano dirigiéndose a la cubierta trasera. Zoro siempre había sido bastante frío sobre todo en lo que se refiere a chicas, pero es que tenía 19 años, y la testosterona a esa edad causa estragos, así que cuando vio a la pelirroja con ese atuendo, no pudo evitar echar una ojeada al cuerpo de la chica, recreándose primero en los pechos y luego en el trasero hasta que la perdió de vista. Volvió en sí, había dejado el entrenamiento a la mitad, _otra vez_.

– Y ahora me estoy convirtiendo en el cocinero pervertido – se recriminó, dándose una bofetada mental al darse cuenta de los estragos del escrutinio en su propio cuerpo.

Fue al almacén a dejar las pesas y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha bien fría. Al terminar volvió a cubierta sin saber qué hacer, probablemente se echaría una siesta, así que se dirigió sin rumbo fijo, hasta que se encontró de sopetón con Nami al subir a la cubierta de popa, estaba recostada en la tumbona tomando el sol mientras leía... se quedó paralizado sin saber muy bien qué hacer, últimamente estaban el tiempo mínimo en el mismo sitio debido a las discusiones por cualquier tontería que tenían, y la verdad es que, inexplicablemente, empezaba a echarla de menos. Quería hablar con ella e intentar solucionar lo que fuera que estuviese pasando, por esa misma razón se había puesto a entrenar junto a ella ese día con toda la intención de mantener la fiesta en paz, lo cual no había sido posible, pero es que le había sentado muy mal que lo echara después de que se acercara a ella para solucionar sus problemas. Vale, no había dicho nada para ello, pero por lo menos él había intentado un acercamiento amistoso.

En eso escuchó a Nami protestar algo y cerrar el libro de golpe, fue eso lo que le sacó de sus pensamientos.

– ¡Mierda!

– ¿No te gusta el libro? – preguntó, y para aliviar tensiones añadió en tono de broma, lo que le costó un enorme esfuerzo – menos mal que el escritor no está a tu alcance, así podrá vivir un poco más... En fin, me voy a dormir.

Nami lo fulminó con la mirada y se levantó indignada. _"Soy un hacha aliviando tensiones"_ se recriminó el muchacho cerrando los ojos por acto reflejo, esperando un golpe, un librazo, un empujón... cualquier cosa que implicara dolor, pero sólo sintió cómo la muchacha pasaba a su lado sin mediar palabra y bajaba las escaleras.

"_Y ya van dos veces que se marcha cabreada y sin pegarme, ¿qué coño le pasará?" _Estaba intrigado, pero tampoco tanto como para saltarse su necesitada siesta, así que se sentó apoyado a la barandilla y se durmió.

**· oOo · oOo ·**

Nami abrió la puerta de la cocina violentamente, sobresaltando a los que estaban dentro, y entró.

– ¡Nami-swan! Qué bien que ya estés aquí, iba a ir a buscarte para almorzar, preciosa.

– Pues ya no hace falta – lo cortó.

Fue a sentarse en su sitio, pero estaba ocupado por Robin y los dos únicos asientos libres estaban juntos. "_Tengo que terminar rápido de comer, antes de que llegue mister simpatía"_.

Sanji empezó a servir los platos, animado por los gritos de Luffy y Usopp que lo instaban a que fuera más rápido mientras Chopper pegaba folpes con los cubiertos en la mesa.

– ¡Aquí tenéis, a ver si os calláis de una vez! – dijo el cocinero – Falta alguien... ¿dónde está el marimo?

– Durmiendo – escupió Nami.

– Debería ir a llamarlo, navegante-san – dijo Robin.

– Que venga cuando tenga hambre – respondió la pelirroja con cara de pocos amigos.

– ¿Otra discusión? – si las miradas matasen, en ese momento estarían llorando a una compañera morena – iré yo a buscarlo – añadió, saliendo de la cocina lo más rápido que pudo.

**· oOo · oOo ·**

Zoro estaba recostado en la misma tumbona donde Nami había estado poco antes, no sabía si era real o los efectos del sopor, pero creía notar el suave y delicioso aroma que desprendía Nami, ¿desde cuándo le parecía agradable el olor de la chica? En realidad le importaba poco en esos momentos, sólo importaba la extraña sensación de bienestar que lo invadía en esos momentos.

Robin llegó donde estaba el peliverde, estaba con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo, algo extraño en él.

– ¿Y esa sonrisa, espadachín-kun?

– Estoy intentando dormir – dijo molesto por haber sido sacado abruptamente del estado de semiinconsciencia en que se hayaba – pero parece que en este barco es imposible.

– Qué susceptible... ¿es que ha tenido alguna discusión últimamente?

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ¿has venido sólo a molestar?

– No, la comida está lista, así que si no quiere quedarse sin almuerzo, le recomiendo que vaya rápido a la cocina.

Al entrar en la cocina, Robin fue rápidamente al asiento que ocupaba antes, Zoro echó un vistazo y se tensó al notar que el único asiento que quedaba libre estaba junto a cierta pelirroja, inspiró hondo, intentó relajarse y se hizo el firme propósito de no abrir la boca si no era para comer, ese día ya había rebasado el cupo de discusiones que podía aguantar.

**· oOo · oOo ·**

La comida transcurrió como de costumbre, Luffy metiéndose en la boca más comida de la que podía tragar y robándole a sus compañeros la comida del plato cuando se acabó el suyo (que fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos), Usopp regañándole cada vez que intentaba quitarle la comida, y contando historias sobre los reyes marinos que había pescado y vencido, las cuales escuchaba embobado el renito Chopper, olvidándose de comer.

– ¡LUFFY, TE HAS COMIDO TODA MI COMIDA! – gritó cuando fue a coger algo del plato una vez terminada la cuarta historia de Usopp.

– Lo siento Chopper, como no cogías nada, creí que no querías comer – el renito estaba con las lágrimas saltadas.

– Pero tengo hambre...

– Aún queda algo en la olla – Sanji, que ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de escenas, siempre dejaba algo como reserva de emergencia para que Chopper pudiera comer – aquí tienes, y ten más cuidado porque ya si que no queda más.

Franky comía rápico y en tensión, protegiendo su plato de posibles ataques.

– Una fleur – una mano salió de la mesa y agarró el brazo de Luffy, que en un acto de osadía y pese a las advertencias de Sanji, había intentado coger algo del plato de Robin – esa es mi comida, capitán-san – dijo con una sonrisa.

– Lo siento, Robin... Sanji, prepara más comida – ordenó el moreno.

– ¡ESA ES LA COMIDA QUE HAY Y TE AGUANTAS!

– Pero es que se me ha acabado – protestó en un puchero – ¡SOY TU CAPITÁN ASÍ QUE HAZME CASO!

La respuesta del cocinero vino dada por una patada que dejó al chico del sombrero de paja inconsciente en el suelo.

Robin callaba y sonreía, le gustaba observar a sus nakamas, sin embargo, había algo que no era como siempre, había dos personas que estaban más calladas que de costumbre, sumidos en sus pensamientos. No era normal que nami estuviese tan tranquila comiendo sin chillarle a Luffy, y menos aún que Zoro no respondiera a las provocaciones de Sanji que estaba al otro lado de Nami, para formar la escenita correspondiente.

– Yo ya he terminado... os dejo, tengo cosas que hacer.

– Pero, pelirroja mía, si no has probado bocado... – protestó el rubio, y añadió en tono melodramático – ¿es que acaso no te ha gustado?

– No es eso Sanji-kun, simplemente no tengo hambre.

– ¿Le ocurre algo navegante-san? – insistió Robin.

– _Absolutamente nada_ – siseó, ya harta de la situación, quería irse y punto.

– YUPIII, YO ME COMERÉ EL PLATO DE NAMI – Luffy acababa de recuperarse, y salbata de alegría ante la perspectiva de comer algo más.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que os haya gustado.

Gracias por leer


	3. Capítulo 2 Tensiones

_**Capítulo 2. Tensiones**_

Llevaban más de un mes de viaje, y los días pasaban uno tras otro tediosos y sin nada en particular, salvo un encontronazo con la armada que habían solucionado saliendo volando con una explosión de cola. Franky lo explicaba de otra manera, mucho más técnica, pero se podía resumir así.

Entre Nami y Zoro, de una situación de tensión con discusiones contínuas, se pasó a una situación de tensión a secas. Zoro se acercaba a donde estaba Nami con la intención de hablar, hacer una tregua... o algo que hiciera que todo volviera a ser como al principio – situación relajada con discusiones y porrazos frecuentes – pero como no comprendía cómo habían llegado a esa situación, cuando ella le preguntaba qué quería con un tono bastante cortante, se ponía nervioso – o se cabreaba, en su defecto – y se iba, ignorando a la pelirroja.

Nami por su parte, no llevaba nada bien el ser ignorada por un miembro de la tripulación. Se pasaba gran parte del día pensando en el peliverde y había llegado a dos conclusiones, la primera era que estaba demasiado susceptible y la afectaba demasiado cualquier cosa que implicara al espadachín, y la segunda y más aterradora, que la susceptibilidad se debía a que le gustaba. Pero con el paso de los días, a esa preocupación se le sumaba otra más, llevaban un importante retraso en su ruta.

En el último puerto, había estado estudiando diversos mapas, y había visto que la próxima isla estaba a 2 meses como mínimo _"con razón a esto lo llaman las aguas eternas"_ había pensado en ese momento. Lo había comentado con sus compañeros, y se habían equipado con las provisiones necesarias, sin embargo, desde hacía dos semanas, la velocidad a la que navegaban había disminuido notablemente y desde hacía una, el viento brillaba por su ausencia y las velas estaban flácidas.

– Como no empiece a soplar el viento pronto, nos vamos a quedar sin comida y sin agua antes de llegar a la isla – dijo para sí, mientras observaba el mapa en su camarote.

Decidió ir a hablar con Franky, después de todo, él era el constructor del barco y sabría si podrían utilizar algo para ir más rápido.

**· oOo · oOo ·**

Franky estaba en lo que él llamaba su taller, inmerso en la elaboración de unos planos, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

– Estoy ocupado, ven en otro momento.

– Franky, soy Nami, es importante, ¿puedo pasar?

– Adelante.

Nami entró y se sentó en una silla al lado del carpintero, estuvo un rato callada. Como veía que no decía nada, decidió ser él el que preguntara para qué había ido, pero justo cuando iba a abrir la boca...

– Franky, ¿los impulsores están totlamente inutilizados?

– Ya te dije que sí, sin cola no funcionan y gastamos toda la que quedaba en defendernos cuando los marines nos atacaban.

– ¿Y no pueden funcionar de otra forma?

– ¡¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir? Te he dicho que no, que sólo funcionan con cola!

– ¿No puedes inventar algo que no funcione con cola? – comentó la navegante entrecerrando los ojos – ¿Tienes alguna clase de trauma o algo parecido?

– Si has venido a criticar mis inventos... – le contestó el cyborg con mala cara, pero la cara de angustia que puso Nami, lo descolocó por un momento – Hey, hermana... tranquila, no volveré a gritarte.

– No es eso... – dijo mirando al suelo – verás, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero desde hace una semana no tenemos viento.

– Sí, cuando dijiste que había que empezar a remar porque no teníamos viento empezamos a sospecharlo, pero gracias por confirmar.

– Es que llevamos un retraso importante, con los remos no avanzamos lo suficiente y no sé si tendremos provisiones suficientes para llegar, Sanji ya a comenzado a utilizar las patatas. Si mañana no ha mejorado el tiempo, convocaré una reunión para hablar del tema con todos...

– Ya, a mí tampoco me gustan las patatas... ¡SUPEEEER! PODRÉ PROBAR MI NUEVA CAÑA DE PESC... – el cyborg se interrupió tras un capón de su compañera.

– ¡El problema no es si las patatas están más o menos buenas! – gritó – sino que Sanji las utiliza cuando no queda nada más.

– Pero con pescado seguro que saben mejor, no te preocupes – insistió Franky.

Nami le lanzó una mirada de odio, se levantó bruscamente de la silla tirándola en el proceso y se fue dando un portazo mientras farfullaba algo parecido a "rodeada de idiotas que no se toman nada en serio".

**· oOo · oOo ·**

El barco estaba en silencio, todos estaban ya en sus habiaciones durmiendo y Nami estaba en cubierta, pensando en cómo salir de esa situación. Aún no era crítico, había visitado la despensa y aún quedaba comida para bastantes días, pero si el viento no empezaba a soplar, no cabía duda que lo iban a pasar muy mal.

– De mañana no pasa que hable con todos – se dijo mirando al cielo, en todo el día no habían recorrido ni 100 Km – esto se está poniendo feo.

– ¿El qué? – Nami se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz _"mierda, ¿por qué siempre me lo encuentro en cualquier sitio?"_ protestó.

– Nada... me voy a la cama – y con estas palabras se dirigió a la zona de los camarotes, pero el dueño de la voz le cortó el paso.

– Ni lo intentes – dijo Zoro amenazante – deja de evitarme y respóndeme – exigió – ¿qué es lo que se está poniendo feo?

– Tú, como sigas con esa cara.

La chica intentó escabullirse de nuevo, no le apetecía estar a solas con el peliverde, pero éste parecía empecinado en hacerla hablar.

– ¿Ahora bromeas conmigo? – ironizó el espadachín, Nami abrió la boca para contestarle alguna bordería, pero él se le adelantó – Te lo he pedido de buenas maneras, como mínimo podrías contestarme igual, deja de estar a la defensiva.

Nami se lo pensó un momento, estaba cansada y lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era otra discusión con el irascible espadachín, y aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, el chico tenía razón.

– Estoy preocupada – comentó en un susurro – con los remos estamos avanzando casi nada y el tiempo no parece que vaya a cambiar – hizo una pequeña pausa en la que se volvió hacia la barandilla para contemplar el mar – he estado hablando con Franky, pero no ha servido para nada... – comentó, y añadió con la mandíbula apretada – estúpido... se ha puesto contentísimo ante la idea de probar su puñetera caña de pescar.

– ¿Ha hecho una nueva caña de pescar? ¡Eso es estupendo! Usopp se cargó la otra explicando una de sus historias – dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa – y el rubiales cocina bien, pero las patatas no son su especialidad.

– ¡Pero qué manía tenéis todos con las patatas! – protestó y por un momento sintió que debía defender al cocinero – El pobre Sanji se pasa el día en la cocina preparando comida y más comida para una tripulación que es un saco sin fondo y nunca le agradece nada.

Zoro se tensó y apretó los puños, pero intentó que no se le notara en la voz.

– El pobre Sanji, se pasa el día en la cocina preparando comida y más comida – la repitió, pero con una nota irónica – para sus queridas damiselas en apuros, y nunca te he visto agradecerle – añadió con una sonrisa forzada.

– Ese no es el punto – le rebatió – la cosa es que os la pasáis quejandoos por las patatas, porque son patatas, sin fijaros que _no_ hay otra cosa en la despensa.

– Por eso mismo hay que pescar – añadió el chico triunfal.

A Nami le dio un tic en la ceja, se estaba conteniendo como no lo había hecho hasta el momento para no soltarle un par de golpes, lo que no pudo reprimir fue el grito que vino a continuación:

– ¡A LO QUE ME REFIERO ES QUE LLEVAMOS UN RETRASO GRANDE EN LA RUTA Y NO HE VISTO EN EL MAPA NINGUNA ISLA EN LA QUE PODAMOS PARAR A COMPRAR COSAS!

– No estoy sordo. Y ahora, si me disculpas, voy a subir al puesto de vigía, que tengo guardia – y con estas palabras se dio media vuelta.

A Nami no le sentaba nada bien que la gente la ignorase, mucho menos si esa gente tenía el pelo verde y se dedicaba a la esgrima, y si a eso le sumamos que estaba cabreada y la habían dejado con la palabra en la boca, un volcán en erupción no era más peligroso que ella. Así que, con toda la fuerza que le daba la furia que sentía en esos momentos, se quitó uno de sus zapatos y lo arrojó a la cabeza del chico.

La pelirroja se acercó a él, cogió su zapato, comprobó que no se había roto y se lo puso, para irse a su camarote sin dirigirle una sola mirada al cuerpo tirado de mala manera en el suelo, con un chichón casi del tamaño de su cabeza.

– Maldita arpía... – se quejó quedo el peliverde mientras se sobaba con cuidado el sitio donde había impactado el zapato – si con nuestros enemigos actuara igual...

Por lo menos parecía que la situación entre los dos se había relajado un poco, la navegante volvía a pegarle después de mucho tiempo. Se levantó medio mareado y se dirigió a la cocina a beber algo a ver si se despejaba un poco.

**· oOo · oOo ·**

A la mañana siguiente, la navegante aprovechó la hora del desayuno para comentar con sus camaradas el retraso en la ruta y las posibles soluciones al tema. Estaba frustrada, nadie parecía tomarse muy en serio el problema, ¿es que nadie veía que iban a morir de hambre y sed? Tan sólo Sanji parecía _estar de su lado_...

– ¡Nami-san, es horrible! – dramatizó el rubio cogiendo entre sus dos manos la de la pelirroja y llevándosela al pecho – ¡y ahora cómo prepararé golosinas para mis preciosas chi...! – de repente el Sanji cayó al suelo desmayado debido al golpe patrocinado por Zoro.

– Navegante-san, creo que está exagerando las cosas, la situación no es tan grave, cocinero-kun dice que hay agua y patatas suficientes, y si los chicos se van a dedicar a pescar, la dieta volverá a ser variada – comentó Robin tan razonable como siempre – además, si tan preocupada está, tampoco es que no haya islas por aquí cerca.

Nami la miró mal, debería haberse imaginado que la arqueóloga sabría algo.

– Robin, sólo es una leyenda... historias de borrachos, gente que dice conocer a alguien que dice haberla visitado... – la contradijo, y añadió por lo bajo – una ciudad subterránea, serán idiotas.

– ¿De qué estáis hablando, preciosas mías? – preguntó el cocinero, ya recuperado del golpe.

Nami se cruzó de brazos y se negó a hablar de algo que le parecía una tontería, así que fue Robin la que se dedicó a iluminar al resto de sus compañeros.

– Dicen que por estos mares vive una civilización oculta hace muchos años – comenzó con voz tétrica – nadie puede llegar a su isla, porque está protegida por magia muy antigua, pero a veces, en determinada época del año, aparece la llamada "puerta negra" en el mar, por la cual se llega a la misteriosa isla.

– Decidido, ¡iremos a la isla misteriosa! – anunció Luffy con estrellas en los ojos – ¡Nami, por rumbo a...! – pero no pudo seguir porque la susodicha le había lanzado el taburete en el que estaba sentada a la cabeza.

– ¡¿ES QUE NO ESCUCHAS? ¡¿CÓMO QUIERES IR A UNA ISLA QUE NI SIQUIERA ESTAMOS SEGUROS DE QUE EXISTA Y EN CASO DE QUE EXISTIERA ESTÁ PROTEGIDA Y NADIE SABE CÓMO LLEGAR?

– La isla aparece a su antojo, así que está de más discutir si vamos o no, no sabemos si llegaremos – dijo la pelinegra cansada de los gritos de Nami – pero sería una suerte encontrarla, así podría investigar sobre esa civilización – añadió, más para sí que para el resto.

– No creo que sea buena idea explorar esa isla, si está tan protegida será por algo – aportó Usopp, que había entrado en fase de _tengo-la-enfermedad-de-si-piso-una-isla-desconocida-moriré-en-el-acto._

Siguieron discutiendo las ventajas e inconvenientes (sólo Usopp apoyado por Chopper) de desembarcar en una isla de la que no conocían casi nada. Nami se dio por vencida, a nadie parecía preocuparle especialmente el que no hubiese viento, así que se levantó, le dedicó una mirada de intenso odio al peliverde sin venir a cuento, y salió de la cocina con un "que os den", encerrándose en su camarote.

Zoro se quedó mirando un rato la puerta cerrada por la que había salido Nami hacía unos segundos, ignorando la discusión en la que se habían embarcado el resto de la tripulación.

– ¿Y ahora qué coño le he hecho? Tía histérica e insoportable – dijo para sí – se estresa por cualquier tontería que se salga de sus planes.

– Sí, parece que se ha enfadado un poco – Zoro dió un pequeño respingo – sobre todo con usted, ¿por qué será? – Robin, que estaba a su lado, lo había escuchado hablando solo.

– ¿Crees que me importa? – le contestó, para levantarse y largarse dando un sonoro portazo, como hiciera antes su compañera pelirroja.

– Pero qué chicos más difíciles – se dijo la arqueóloga para volver a prestar atención a la discusión entre Usopp-_no-deberíamos-ir-a-la-isla_ y Luffy-_explorar-explorar-explorar_.

**· oOo · oOo ·**

Contra cualquier previsión, el día siguiente amaneción nublado y soplaba una suave brisa, Nami se había levantado temprano y estaba comprobando la dirección cuando sintió una presencia demasiado cerca de su espalda.

– ¿No decías que el tiempo no iba a cambiar en los próximos días?

La chica se dio la vuelta intentando poner más distancia entre los dos, le molestaba lo que su cercanía podía llegar a intimidarle.

– Sé lo que dije – contestó un poco más a la defensiva de lo que pretendía – cuando me he despertado me he llevado una sorpresa – lo miró a los ojos y se perdió en ellos – v-voy a desayunar, tengo hambre.

Cuando entraron en la cocina, los demás ya estaban terminando de desayunar. Mientras Zoro tomaba asiento, la chica echó un vistazo a lo que había sobre la mesa, algo de pan, mantequilla y agua, lo de todos los días desde hacía casi una semana.

– Sanji-kun, ¿hay algo especial para mí? – dijo Nami dedicándole una mirada junto con una sonrisa que derretirían un bloque de hielo, para rematar la jugada, le acarició casualmente la espalda mientras se sentaba junto a él.

– ¡Nami-swan! Por supuesto, cómo me iba a olvidar de mi princesa – dijo cogiéndole la mano y besándosela, se levantó de golpe y abrió la nevera, donde estaba un desayuno a base de zumo de mandarina y un pequeño pastel, eso al menos se merecía otra caricia.

Zoro observaba la escena atentamente, sentía como si un dragón estuviese retorciéndose en su estómago, pero es que la escenita de tonteto entre Nami y Sanji le hacía hervir la sangre, primero esa mirada y esa sonrisa de niña buena que nunca a roto un plato, para luego ponerse a toquetear la espalda del estúpido de Sanji, ¿cómo se permitía tales acercamientos con el cocinero de pacotilla? Pero el beso que siguió fue el colmo de su paciencia, si seguía allí terminaría matando a alguien, preferentemente rubio, así que dejó los palillos en la mesa de un golpe y salió de la cocina.

– ¿Y ahora qué le pasa a éste? – preguntó nami sorprendida por la reacción de la persona que estaba frente a ella.

– Ese marimo, siempre tan maleducado, no le habas caso pelirroja mía – sirviendo a la susodicha.

– ¡Eh! ¿Por qué ellas tienen paste y nosotros nos tenemos que aguantar con esto? – protestó Luffy indignado, señalando los platos de Nami (recién servidos) y Robin (ya vacíos).

– Porque mis princesas se merecen lo mejor, y si para ello hay que sacrificarse, nos sacrificaremos, punto – dijo mientras cogía de nuevo la mano de Nami y la besaba, pero la chica ya había conseguido lo que quería, así que la retiró sin ningún miramiento y se puso a comer.

**· oOo · oOo ·**

Zoro salió de la cocina enfadado, muy enfadado... no soportaba ver cómo ese cocienro pervertido le ponía las manos encima a Nami. Pero lo que lo ponía realmente enfermo era la actitud de ella, que si miraditas por aquí, que si sonrisitas por allí, que si ahora te acaricio la espalda...

– Sólo estaba actuando como lo hace siempre que quiere algo del cejas rizadas, ¡¿por qué coño me afecta tanto lo que haga esa bruja?

Llegó a la conclusión de que lo que le pasaba era que estaba falto de sueño, después de todo llebaba dos noches seguidas de guardia y eso pondrían de mal humor a cualquiera... "_pero si esta mañana estabas tan feliz_"

...y de repente se le vino a la mente la escena de esa mañana, en cubierta a solas con Nami, se había acercado más de lo habitual, mucho más de lo habitual, pero es que no había podido resistirlo al verla allí, de espaldas a él. No se le había pasado por alto el estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de la chica, y ¡joder! le había encantado.

Sacudió la cabeza e intentó quedarse dormido en el primer sitio que pilló – junto a los mandarinos – pero no consiguió que Morfeo lo visitara, sólo conseguía ponerse a pensar en Nami, en Nami y su sonrisa, en Nami y su preciosa sonrisa. Se pegó una bofetada mental (últimamente se estaba aficionando a ellas) ¡joder! ¿En serio no se podía sacar de la cabeza a la pelirroja? Era sólo Nami, la egoísta, avariciosa y manipuladora navegante de la tripulación "_¡deja de pensar en ella!_" se gritó.

Estaba comprobado que dormir no servía, tenía que ponerse a hacer algo, algo como entrenar con sus enormes y pesadas pesas (valga la redundancia) o flexiones, cientos de miles, lo que sea con tal de mantener la mente ocupada.

**· oOo · oOo ·**

Las horas pasaban y el barco avanzaba lentamente empujado por la suave brisa que corría ese día y ayudado por los remos que habían sacado. Nami, en un arranque de no se sabe muy bien qué, había decidido que ayudaría con los remos y nadie se había atrevido a contradecirla al ver el estado en el que había quedado el pobre cocinero después del "hago lo que me dé la gana" que le había soltado la pelirroja.

– ¿Estás cansada?

Nami pegó un respingo. Después de media hora remando había decidido que ya era más que suficiente y había subido a cubierta a tomar el aire. En ese momento estaba recargando lo brazos en la barandilla, de cara al mar.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró de cara con el espadachín cerca de ella, demasiado cerca para mantener su salud mental.

– No has aguantado ni una hora, eres una debilucha – añadió recargándose en la barandilla junto a ella y mirándola divertido

Nami lo asesinó con la mirada y volvió a su posición primitiva.

– ¿Se puede saber qué se te ha pasado por la cabeza para que de repente te pongas a ayudar?

– Hago...

– ...lo que te da la gana – la cortó el chico – ya, nos quedó bastante claro después del porrazo que le diste a Sanji... pobre.

Volvió a asesinarlo con la mirada y se cruzó de brazos.

– ¿Se puede saber a qué has venido? Porque empiezo a pensar que estás desarrollando una extraña adicción a que te golpeen, ¿no serás masoquista?

– ¡Ah! ¿Pero eran golpes? – Zoro recibió una tercera mirada fulminante, pero no se intimidó – Ya te lo he dicho, eres una debilucha – sonrió.

Y sus palabras recibieron como premio un rodillazo en la entrepierna, dejando al chico sin respiración.

– Vuelve a decir que soy una debilucha si te atreves – y con esas palabras se marchó.

Bien, definitivamente habían vuelto los golpes, por lo que se podría decir que de una situación de tensión a secas, se había pasado de nuevo a una situación de discusiones y golpes frecuentes, coronado con algo de tensión.

Desde su posición encogida en el suelo sonrió. Y es que a pesar de que su integridad física corriera serio peligro (y también la posibilidad de tener descendencia), le encantaba enfadarla, ya no sólo por cómo le brillaban los ojos cada vez que la sacaba de sus casillas, sino porque por unos minutos ella se olvidaba del resto del mundo y se centraba sólo en él, aunque fuera sólo para arrearle un golpe. Y fue entonces cuando tuvo una iluminación, le gustaba la pelirroja y el problema era que había una tensión sexual latente de la que no se había dado cuenta... o puede que ella tuviera razón y era masoquista.

* * *

Antes de nada, para los que hayáis leído esta historia antes, este capítulo está muy, muy, muy cambiado, tanto, que son dos fusionados y remodelados, pero es que los originales dejaban mucho que desear, espero que este os haya gustado más. A pesar de todo, tampoco implica un cambio sustancial en la hstoria. Otra cosilla, hasta aquí es todo lo que tenía editado, por lo que el siguiente no sé cuánto va a durar, ya que soy una persona bastante inconstante, lo mismo está para mañana, que para dentro de un mes (espero que no tanto).

Gracias por leer. Besos


	4. Capítulo 3 Oscuridad

_**Capítulo 3. Oscuridad**_

El Thousan Sunny se mecía lentamente al ritmo de las olas, acunando a su tripulación en la siesta que estaban echando tras el almuerzo, tan sólo estaban despiertos Sanji, que estaba fregando los platos utilizados para la comida, y Robin, que lo acompañaba mientras leía un libro junto a su sempiterna taza de café. La leve brisa que corría apenas mantenía las velas inchadas contribuyendo a la suave cadencia del barco.

Nami se desperezó en la tumbona, situada junto al pequeño huerto de mandarinos, miró al cielo para comprobar que todo siguiera igual, más por costumbre que por otra cosa, ya que últimamente las predicciones meteorológicas que hacía no servían de nada. Desde que había vuelto la brisa, el tiempo parecía comportarse de forma aleatoria. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero justo en ese momento, algo en el horizonte llamó su atención. Al principio era un punto negro, pero poco a poco iba agrandándose.

– ¡Chicos, salid fuera un momento! – gritó.

– ¿Y ahora que pasa Nami? – protestó un somnoliento Luffy, asomando la cabeza por la puerta que daba a cubierta.

– Hay una mancha negra enorme en el cielo – respondió mientras iban apareciendo sus compañeros uno a uno.

La oscuridad cada vez se extendía más, el mar, antes azul, tenía un color negro que simulaba la entrada a un abismo, mientras que el cielo aún no se había oscurecido del todo. El viento había cesado y las velas estaban totalmente flácidas, sin embargo, algo estaba empujando al barco hacia el punto de mayor oscuridad, Nami se acercó a la barandilla para ver mejor qué era lo que los estaba moviendo.

– ¡NAMI-SAN!

De repente se escuchó un terrible estruendo, parecía que habían chocado contra algo, ya que el barco se estremeció entero, haciendo que Nami perdiera el equilibrio y cayese por la borda sin darle tiempo a cogerse a nada. Cerró los ojos para no ver la oscuridad a la que caía, esperando sentir el agua fría inundar su cuerpo, sin embargo lo que sintió fue una mano que la cogía del brazo y la subía de nuevo al barco. Cuando notó el suelo bajo sus pies, abrió los ojos y abrazó a la persona que la había salvado por acto reflejo. Sintió unas manos agarrarla por los hombros fuertemente y separarla del cuerpo al que estaba abrazada.

– ¡¿POR QUÉ NO TIENES MÁS CUIDADO? NO SIEMPRE VAMOS A ESTAR AHÍ CUANDO LO NECESITES! – Nami frunció el ceño cuando escuchó el grito de Zoro tan cerca su oído.

– ¡NO HACE FALTA QUE GRITES, IMBÉCIL, ME VAS A DEJAR SORDA!

Zoro la miró un segundo, no entendía muy bien por qué estaba tan enfadado, pero cuando vio que nami iba a caerse a ese mar tan oscuro que parecía que fuese a tragarse cualquier cosa que cayera en él, casi le da un infarto, la había conseguido sujetar en el último momento.

– Aprende a sujetarte – siseó entre dientes para darse la vuelta acto seguido.

– Sé sujetarme perf... – en ese momento, el cielo se oscureció por completo – Zoro, ¿estás ahí?

– Sí – dijo una voz a su lado – no te separes – en un acto puramente instintivo, había aferrado a Nami entre sus brazos al escucharla hablar, y ahora sentía como ella lo abrazaba a él, lo que le provocó una sensación de hormigueo en el estómago, y que el corazón empezara a latir de forma violenta.

– ¿Dónde están los demás? – dijo asustada.

– No lo sé, pero supongo que seguirán en el barco, como nosotros.

– CHICOS, ¿ESTÁIS AHÍ?

– Sí, pero no veo nada – se escuchó la voz de Usopp.

– Estamos todos, pero será mejor que no nos movamos del sitio, podríamos caernos por la borda – esa era Robin.

– ¡QUÉ INTELIGENTE ERES ROBIN-CHWAAAN!

– Bien, ¡que nadie se mueva! – la última voz fue de Luffy.

Nami sonreía en la oscuridad con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Zoro y los ojos cerrados, nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa y a la vez tan bien. Sentía los fuertes brazos del chico acercándola a él y su aroma se colaba por su nariz. Inspiró profundamente, el corazón le latía tan violentamente, que creía que se le saldría de un momento a otro, pero a pesar de todo, intentaba aparentar tranquilidad. Pasó un rato, y la oscuridad no se aclaraba.

– ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó la pelirroja al notar que Zoro soltaba su abrazo.

– A sentarme – le dijo cogiéndola de la mano para guiarla donde él estaba – ven, siéntate conmigo.

Nami se sentó entre sus piernas apoyando su cabeza en el torso del chico y volvieron a abrazarse.

– ¿Crees que esto va a durar mucho? – comentó el peliverde mientras jugueteaba con el pelo de la chica, sin soltar el abrazo en ningún momento.

– No tengo ni idea, como tampoco sé qué es esto – respondió en un susurro.

Cerraron los ojos, cada uno embriagándose del olor del otro y disfrutando de la cercanía tan inusual que compartían. Sus corazones aún latían rápido, pero iban enlenteciendo el ritmo conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Nami gruñó entre sueños y se removió entre los brazos del espadachín, provocando un estremecimiento por parte de éste. Zoro sonrió y sin pensar, en uno de esos momentos en que el cerebro y el cuerpo desconectan y actúan cada uno por su lado, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, para dormirse justo después.

Pasaron horas, en las que todos estuvieron en silencio, hasta que uno a uno fueron cayendo todos en los brazos de Morfeo.

**· oOo · oOo ·**

El despacho tenía las cortinas cerradas, dejando el trabajo de iluminar la inmensa habitación a una pequeña lamparilla situada sobre el escritorio tras el que se sentaba el primer ministro. Frente a él, de pie, un encapuchado le entregaba los últimos informes.

– Mi señor, los vigías nos informan de la entrada de un barco.

– ¿Se sabe qué clase de barco es?

– Lleva pabellón pirata.

El primer ministro se recostó en su sillón con una medio sonrisa.

– Bien, dejadlos pasar – ordenó – y no les quitéis el ojo de encima.

**· oOo · oOo ·**

Cuando Zoro despertó, había desaparecido esa oscuridad que los había envuelto, y era sustituída por el manto estrellado de la noche. Notó algo a su lado y miró para ver que era... "_¡NAMI!_" ...estaba recostada sobre su pecho, mientras él la abrazaba.

En ese momento ella también se despertaba, alzó la vista y vio a Zoro, con cara de asustado, mirándola a ella. Su mente tardó unos segundos en analizar la situación.

Ambos reaccionaron a la vez, se separaron con un empujón.

– ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces abrazándome? – preguntó en un grito muy bajo, para que nadie se enterara.

– ¡Lo mismo que hacías tú tirada sobre mí! – respondió él, en el mismo tono, colorado como un tomate.

– ¡Me había quedado dormida!

– ¡Ídem!

– ¡OI, CHICOS, ¿ESTÁIS TODOS BIEN? ¿SÍ? SANJI, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? TE QUIERO VER EN LA COCINA INMEDIATAMENTE! – se escuchó la voz de Luffy.

– Será mejor que nos reunamos todos – aprovechó Zoro para cambiar de tema, porque el anterior le incomodaba bastante.

En realidad estaban todos bastante cerca, se miraron para comprobar que no faltaba nadie y entraron en la cocina sin que nadie mencionara nada.

– Bueno, esto es bastate raro... ¿alguien ha estado despierto durante el tiempo que ha durado la oscuridad? – preguntó Luffy serio – porque si es así... PODRÍA HABER PREPARADO ALGO PARA COMAR, TENGO HAMBRE, LLEVO TODO EL DÍA SIN COMER – terminó haciendo un puchero, pero calló de repente al sentir una patada del cocinero.

- Creo que nos quedamos todos dormidos, capitán-san – dijo Robin con una sonrisa, le hacía gracia la tranquilidad con que se tomaba las cosas, ¿o quizás era pura inconsciencia?, daba igual, de todas formas le gustaba.

– Si... y algunos aprovecharon para dormir juntitos y abrazaditos... – Franky les dedicó una fugaz mirada a Zoro y Nami – OOOOOOOH ES TAN HERMOSO... PERO NO CONSEGUIRÉIS HACERME LLORAR... – los aludidos estaban sonrojados, por fortuna nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de la mirada, por lo que ignoraron el comentario como si no fuese con ellos.

– ¿Y quienes eran los que estaban durmiendo abrazados? – preguntó Sanji curioso, a la pareja se le mudó el tono de la piel, pasando al blanco – Usopp, eres un cagueta, ¿otra vez usando a Chopper como oso de peluche? – añadió son sorna.

– Muy gracioso – ironizó el tirador, pero él sí que sabía quienes habían sido y estaba seguro de que no le iba a sentar nada bien al cocinero, así que decidió vengarse – fueron Zoro y Nami.

– Estás de coña, ¿no? – se rió, pero la expresión se le mudó al ver la cara de los culpables – ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEE? NAMI-SWAN EN BRAZOS DE ESE TROGLODITA!

Los aludidos reaccionaron al momento, Nami le pegó un capón a Usopp tirándolo al suelo, mientras Zoro se defendía de una patada del cocinero.

– ¡ABRACÉ A ESTA TORPE PARA QUE NO SE VOLVIERA A CAER, CON LA OSCURIDAD NO LA PODRÍA HACER COGIDO DE NUEVO! – dijo sacando una de sus katanas y atacando al rubio.

– ¿A QUIÉN ESTÁS LLAMANDO TORPE? – intervino Nami.

– A ALGUIEN QUE ESTÁ DELANTE DE MÍ, GRITANDO COMO UNA HISTÉRICA – le respondió el chico a la vez que paraba una nueva patada.

– ¡MUCHO CUIDADO CON LO QUE LE DICES A UNA SEÑORITA!

– SANJI, COMIDA, ¡YA! – reclamó Luffy, interrumpiendo la batalla entre cocinero y espadachín.

– Pero no puedo dejar esto así, tengo que defender el honor de mi pelirroja – intentó persuadirlo, con los gritos del espadachín y la navegante de fondo.

– ¡QUIERO COMER!

– Está bien, ya voy – dijo resignado.

– ...ADEMÁS, TÚ TAMBIÉN ESTABAS ABRAZADA A MÍ – la discusión continuaba por sus derroteros.

– CLARO, ESTABA ASUSTADA... – Zoro sonrió triunfal, al fin lo había reconocido, Nami se dio cuenta y añadió – POR SI TE PERDÍAS, SI YA LO HACES DE DÍA EN UN CAMINO RECTO, IMAGINA DÓNDE TE HABRÍAS METIDO EN ESA OSCURIDAD.

– SEGURO QUE DEL BARCO NO SALÍA.

– ¿QUIÉN SABE? ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE RORONOA ZORO, QUE NO SABE DISTINGUIR LA DERECHA DE LA IZQUIERDA.

– POR LO MENOS, CUANDO YO ME PIERDO, LO HAGO YO SOLO, NO INVOLUCRO AL RESTO DE LA TRIPULACIÓN – era un golpe bajo por parte del espadachín.

– No... nos hemos... perdido – el volumen había bajado enormenmente, pero rezumaba ira.

La navegante apretó los puños y se disponía a darle un buen golpe al espadachín.

– Esto... chicos... – Chopper no sabía como hacer que se tranquilizaran, y temía por la integridad física de Zoro – ¿no podríais calmaros un poco? – estaba temblando.

Nami lo miró, sentía un cariño especial hacia aquel dulce y cariñoso reno, era al único al que no podía pegarle, era tan mono... Éste tembló ante su mirada.

– Está bien Chopper, ya han sido bastantes emociones por un día, vamos a cenar, ¿queda mucho Sanji-kun? – Zoro la miraba alucinado, ¿cómo había cambiado tan pronto de actitud?

– Ya queda poco, preciosa.

Terminaron de cenar y cada uno se fue a su camarote menos Nami, que intentaba orienarse por las estrellas, para hacerse una idea de dónde estaban, pero extrañamente no conocía ninguna de las constelaciones que en el cielo aparecían.

– Es extraño...

– ¿El qué? – dijo una voz a su espalda.

– ¿Tienes miedo de que me caiga otra vez por la borda? Tranquilo, por tal de no estar entre tus brazos otra vez, aprenderé a agarrarme – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para encararlo. A Zoro se le encogió el corazón al oír aquello.

– ¿Tanto me odias que ni siquiera quieres que te toque para salvarte de un chapuzón nocturno con agua helada? – sonó tranquilo, casi en broma, pero sólo era apariencia, en el fondo, sentía herido su orgullo y algo más en lo que no quería profundizar.

Nami no contestó, volvió a darse la vuelta y miró el cielo, no quería seguir con esa conversación, así que decidió conestarle a la primera pregunta, como si el resto no hubiese tenido lugar.

– Cuando era pequeña, Bellemere y luego Arlong, me enseñaron todas las constelaciones del cielo... pero estas ni se le parecen, y sin saber suáles son, no puedo localizarnos en el mapa... – la voz se le fue apagando conforme decía la oración, al darse cuenta de lo que significaban sus palabras en realidad – he conseguido que nos perdamos, al final te has salido con la tuya.

Zoro notó el matiz de desaliento y tuvo el impulso de consolarla, pero antes le había dejado claro que no quería que la tocase, así que intentó hacerlo con palabras.

– …...je antes.

– ¿Cómo?

– …...que te dije antes.

– Habla más claro, que no te entiendo.

– Que... siento... – escupió las palabras – ...lo que te dije antes – terminó algo irritado al creer que se reía de él, pero cambió de opinión al mirarla, tenía los ojos llorosos, lo que provocó un arranque de ternura en él – no eres responsable de esto... lo dije sin pensar, sólo para hacerte daño.

– Gracias – le respondió ella en un susurro – será mejor que nos acostemos, mañana intentaré localizarnos de nuevo, le sonriió y se fue a su cuarto.

Se quedó serio, mirándola hasta que desapareció en las sombras, intentando averiguar por qué le había saltado el corazón al verla sonreír, cuando sólo te quieres acostar con una persona no pasa eso, ¿no? Sacudió la cabeza y siguió los pasos de la pelirroja hacia los camarotes para descansar también.

* * *

Bien, aquí el tercer capítulo, he tardado una semana, intentaré seguir con este ritmo de actualización, por lo menos mientras sólo tenga que editar los capítulos, en cuanto se terminen y tenga que seguir con la historia será arina de otro costal... pero todavía falta para eso.

En cuanto al capítulo, hemos visto un pequeño acercamiento entre Zoro y Nami, aunque el primero aún no tiene demasiado claro lo que siente (o a lo mejor es que no se quiere dar cuenta), la navegante sí parece tenerlo algo más claro, pero con lo orgullosa que es dudo que se "lance al agua", como solemos decir por aquí. Más en el siguiente capítulo.

Si quieres que Zoro te abrace mientras duermes, deja tu solicitud a modo de comentario... ;p

Gracias por leer


	5. Capítulo 4 Llegada a la isla

_**Capítulo 4. Llegada a la isla**_

Era insultantemente tarde, a esas horas de la madrugada hasta los animales nocturnos estarían ya dormidos, pero Robin estaba en su cuarto leyendo un libro de historia antigua, intentaba encontrar algo relacionado con la oscuridad que lo anegaba todo y con la isla que aparecía y desaparecía. Se le estaba forjando una idea en la mente. Sonrió.

– Será mejor que avise a la navegante.

Acto seguido, se dirigió al cuarto de ésta. Tocó en la puerta.

– ¿Quién es? – se oyó desde dentro.

– ¿Se puede navegante-san? – "_menos mal que está despierta_".

– Claro, pasa Robin.

Abrió la puerta y se acercó a la chica, que estaba sentada en el escritorio mirando un libro de astronomía, con un mapa al lado.

– ¿Buscando respuestas?

– Más o menos, ¿qué querías?

Robin se sentó en la cama de Nami.

– ¿Intuyes dónde estamos? – la arqueóloga hizo una pausa esperando una respuesta que no llegó – Porque yo he llegado a una conclusión.

– No sé si creérmelo, la verdad, pero lo cierto es que no hay una sola constelación que conozca, el Log Pose cambia repentinamente de posición y hace cosas raras... y después está la oscuridad que nos invadió esta tarde, podría ser lo que llaman la puerta negra, pero es tan extraño. Me es tan difícil de entender...

– Creo que hemos vivido las suficientes aventuras en Grand Line como para saber que aquí las cosas que pasan no son muy normales – hubo una nueva pausa de varios minutos en los que cada una reflexionaba sobre las implicaciones que tendrían los sucesos de ese día – es muy tarde, navegante-san, será mejor que descansemos, si estamos en lo cierto, estamos muy cerca de una isla.

– Tienes razón, buenas noches Robin.

– Buenas noches, navegante-san – le respondió la arqueóloga mientras salía.

– Al final Luffy siempre se sale con la suya... quería ir a la isla misteriosa y allí que vamos – comentó para sí Nami, sonriendo.

Se durmió al instante cuando se tumbó en su cama, dedicando su último pensamiento a lo bien que se dormía entre los brazos de cierto espadachín.

**· oOo · oOo ·**

Robin llegó a su cuarto, se puso el pijama y se acostó, pero no conseguía quedarse dormida, recordaba el día en que por poco pierde su libertad y las palabras de Luffy cuando le gritaba desde lo alto del palacio de justicia.

*_ – ¿Quieres vivir? _* esa pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, nunca se la había planteado, todo el mundo asumía que ella tenía que morir, hasta tal punto que ella misma lo creía también. Ella era un demonio, repudiada de la sociedad por entender un idioma que estaba prohibido, siempre le habían dicho que su vida no valía nada y había llegado a creerlo, nunca nadie le había preguntado lo que quería. Durante toda su vida, repleta de traiciones incluso por parte de personas de las que jamás se habría imaginado que pudieran hacerlo, prácticamente había tenido que pedir permiso por el simple hecho de repirar. Pero ahora llegaba él y la trataba como una persona, como a un igual, regalándole una sonrisa cada vez que se dirigía a ella. Por fin había encontrado a sus nakamas, por fin había encontrado una familia, una familia que le había declarado la guerra al Gobierno Mundial por tal de salvarla. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que aprecaba a todos y cada uno de ellos.

– Luffy... – dijo en un suspiro.

A pesar de lo infantil que era, de lo despreocupado que siempre (o casi siempre) se mostraba, no podía evitar sentir un afecto especial hacia el capitán. En cierto modo, le gustaba esa inocencia y esa inconsciencia del chico, era como un complemento a lo que a ella le faltaba, lo que le habían arrancado cuando apenas comenzaba a vivir.

Dudaba que ninguno de los que formaban la tripulación se hubiese enamorado alguna vez, aunque tampoco sabía de sus vidas como para saberlo. De lo que sí estaba segura, era que el capitán nunca se había fijado en una mujer, siempre pensando en ser el rey de los piratas, en conseguir el One Piece. Ella había conocido a muchos capitanes a lo largo de su vida, y aunque pudiese parecer irónico, él era uno de los mejores, además, era la persona más desinteresada que había conocido (excepto con la comida) y había conseguido que más que compañeros de viaje, fueran una familia. Pero, dentro de los planes del capitán, ¿qué lugar tendría ella?

– ...¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

Pensando en el capitán, poco a poco fue rindiéndose al sueño.

**· oOo · oOo ·**

Sanji fue el primero en despertarse la mañana siguiente, lo primero que hizo, después de vestirse, fue ir a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Casi al mismo tiempo se despertó Zoro, que se dirigió a cubierta para despejarse un poco, le costaba terminar de despertarse por las mañanas. Se recargó sobre el barandal de estribor al tiempo que inspiraba fuertemente, corría una suave brisa y el olor a salitre lo inundó por unos instantes. Al rato vio a Nami salir y acercarse a él.

– ¿Están Usopp y Chopper despiertos? – le preguntó.

– No, iba a dejarlos dormir un poco más, pero si...

– ¿Puedes encargarte de desplegar las velas o necesitas ayuda? – la voz de Nami sonaba dulce, algo extraño en ella.

– Puedo solo – contestó – ¿Ya sabes dónde estamos?

– Anoche estuve hablando con Robin y tenemos una idea... pero ya te enterarás en el desayuno, junto con los demás – le sacó la lengua y se alejó

Zoro sonrió y se puso a hacer lo que Nami le había dicho, por primera vez, sin protestar.

La muchacha se dirigió a proa, ya que el log pose no funcionaba, quería comprobar por la posición del sol, el rumbo que estaban siguiendo. Una vez terminó, se dirigió hacia la cocina y allí se encontró con sus otros nakamas, que ya estaban levantados y la miraban con ansias de nuevas noticias. Dio los buenos días y se sentó en su sitio, esperando que Sanji sirviera el desayuno.

– Nami, ¿no vas a decir nada? – la aludida se quedó mirando a Luffy un momento – va, venga, que Zoro nos ha dicho que tenías noticias sobre algo... ¿hemos llegado a la isla misteriosa? – añadió ilusionado.

Nami entrecerró los ojos mirando al peliverde.

– Veréis chicos, hemos salido del Grand Line – comentó.

– La isla misteriosa que dices, capitán-san, se llama Erewhon – siguió Robin al ver que la pelirroja no añadía nada más – ayer atravesamos la puerta negra. O por lo menos esa es a la conclusión a la que hemos llegado la navegante y yo.

– YUPI – exclamó Luffy – ESA ES LA MEJOR NOTICIA DESDE QUE NOS DIJISTE QUE TENÍAMOS QUE EMPEZAR A USAR LA NUEVA CAÑA DE FRANKY – añadió con estrellas en los ojos.

– Habla por ti – susurró Usopp, escondido detrás de Sanji.

– Ya falta poco para llegar a la isla – concluyó Nami con una sonrisa.

– SUPEEEER – el grito de Franky los descolocó un poco, haciéndose el silencio durante unos segundos.

– Así rellenaremos la bodega de provisiones para mis preciosas damiselas... – gritó Sanji con corazones alrededor – y para el resto de alcornoques del barco – añadió por lo bajo, Zoro le lanzó una mirada asesina.

– ¿Sabes que te acabas de incluir entre los alcornoques, verdad? – comentó el peliverde con media sonrisa – A no ser que también seas una preciosa damisela – añadió con malicia.

El cocinero levantó una pierna para asestarle una patada a Zoro y éste se preparó para recibirlo.

– ¡Está todo dicho. VAMOS A LA ISLAAAAA! – terminó Luffy la conversación, dejando a todos lo suficiente atontados por el grito, como para cortar cualquier inicio de pelea entre cocinero y espadachín.

Todos salieron de la cocina para hacer sus tareas, excepto Sanji que se quedó lavando los platos.

**· oOo · oOo ·**

– ¡TIEEEEEEEEEEEERRA, UNA ISLA A LA VISTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, VAMOS A DESEMBARCAAAAAR! – gritó Luffy, que se había autoadjudicado el puesto de vigía para ser el primero en ver la isla, tal era la emoción que tenía el capitán por llegar a ella.

Todos salieron a cubierta para verla, no era demasiado grande, pero sí muy rocosa, Nami divisó una cala protegida por acantilados a uno de los lados que era perfecta para dejar el barco, ya que no había puerto por ningún lado. El centro de la isla estaba coronado por un ancho volcán que debía llevar siglos sin entrar en erupción, dado la cantidad de árboles que poblaban sus alrededores y lo erosionada que parecía estar su cumbre. La zona llana anexa a la playa era pequeña y había pocos ríos visibles desde su posición. A simple vista parecía deshabitada, lo que les pareció extraño, ya que según las historias, la isla estaba habitada.

– Echaremos el ancla en esa cala, todos a sus puestos – ordenó Nami, que se dirigía al timón.

Después de quince minutos, dirigidos por las hábiles órdenes de Nami, ya habían echado el ancla y discutían sobre quién se quedaría vigilando el barco, pero tras escuchar 15 veces seguidas la frase: _No-puedo-ir-a-la-isla-porque-tengo-alergia-al-polen-de-las-plantas-y-podría-darme-tal-broncoconstricción-que-moriría-asfixiado_, decidieron que Usopp se quedaría en el barco como vigilante y el resto se repartiría en dos grupos de tres y tres (Luffy ya había salido disparado hacía rato), pero esto tampoco satisfacía del todo al tirador.

– No te preocupes Usopp, yo no dejaré que mueras – dijo el renito mientras le ponía una de las pezuñas en la pierna (único sitio donde llegaba) a modo de consuelo.

– P-pero...

– Muy bien – dijo Zoro ya hasta el gorro de las protestas – tú te quedas haciendo de comer – señaló a Sanji con un dedo y Usopp respiró tranquilo.

– No, yo voy con Nami-san – lo contradijo muy convencido, acabando con la tranquilidad del tirador – así si le ocurre algo, llegaré yo para rescatarla, como su caballero andante que soy – Zoro lo miró mal, también estaba hasta el gorro de las películas que se montaba el rubio en la cabeza – y ella me recompensará haciéndome cositas y...

Lo siguiente que vio Sanji fue el suelo, y es que la aludida había decidido pararlo con una "delicada" colleja.

– Tranquilo Usopp, yo me quedo contigo, quiero terminar unos planos en los que estoy trabajando. VA A SER SUPEEER – acto seguido Franky desapareció por la puerta.

– OIIIII, CHICOS, ¿A QUÉ ESTÁIS ESPERANDO PARA SALIR? – se escuchó a Luffy.

Al final decidieron que los grupos quedarían, por un lado, Luffy, Robin y Zoro, que se encargarían de buscar comida, y por otro, Nami, que empezaría con el mapa de la isla, Chopper que iba a recoger algunas hierbas medicinales, y Sanji, que era el guardaespaldas de Nami a cambio de llevar sus cosas.

**· oOo · oOo ·**

El grupo integrado por Luffy, Robin y Zoro se internó en el bosque que nabía junto a la playa. El espadachín iba con cara de pocos amigos, no le había sentado nada bien que el cocinero del amor se quedara, prácticamente a solas, con Nami. Ni siquiera había servido su argumento de tener la comida preparada cuando volvieran de la excursión, y es que Luffy estaba cansado de patatas con pescado y quería comer carne, como muy bien se lo había explicado.

"_Va a estar perdiendo el tiempo revoloteando alrededor de esa bruja manipuladora en vez de preparar algo para sus compañeros que van a llegar cansados y hambrientos_". Sí, Zoro también sabía ponerse melodramático.

– Espadachín-san, ¿se puede saber en qué estás pensando? – Robin lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

– En que tengo hambre – masculló.

– Con razón tienes esa cara que da miedo – razonó Luffy, que se había fijado en Zoro tras la pregunta de Robin – será mejor que empecemos a buscar algo para comer – añadió – Zoro, estate pendiente, no te vallas a perder.

– TÚ NO ERES EL MÁS INDICADO PARA DECIR ESO, LUFFY.

– Haya paz, chicos.

Pero pese a las advertencias, y como era de esperarse, Zoro, que iba pensando en sus cosas sin prestar atención a sus compañeros, terminó por separarse del grupo y se perdió.

– Estos siempre se pierden, ¿son tontos o qué? – el chico miraba hacia los lados en un inútil intento de ver a sus compañeros – ¿por qué siempre pasa lo mismo?

Sin embargo, Robin y Luffy, que iban hablando animadamente, no se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de uno de sus compañeros hasta que vieron un enorme venado y el espadachín no intervino para cazarlo.

– Con esto podremos hacer un gran festín – comentó Luffy sonriente, evaluando la pieza que había cazado – estoy deseando que Sanji lo cocine.

– Yo también – susurró la arqueóloga, mirando a su alrededor – habrá que buscar al espadachín – añadió en voz más alta.

– Sí, vamos a tener que llevarlo atado de una cuerda – bromeó.

Con el venado a los hombros, se pusieron a buscarlo, pero no fue hasta pasado un buen rato y una cesta llena de fruta, que no escucharon unos gritos que los guio hasta una cueva semioculta por la maleza.

– ¡Ya era hora! – exclamó el espadachín – ¿se puede saber dónde demonios os habéis metido? Os he estado buscando por toda la isla.

Robin hizo una mueca simulando una media sonrisa y se puso a observar a su alrededor, de alguna forma se sentía decepcionada, según las historias, esa isla era el hogar de una próspera civilización venida a menos, pero en todo el trayecto no había visto ningún indicio de algún poblado o sus ruinas.

– No te habrías perdido si no hubieses estado pensando en comer, Zoro – le reprochó Luffy.

– No est...

– Chicos, mirad lo que acabo de encontrar – los interrumpió Robin, que estaba agachada junto a una estrecha abertura en la pared y les enseñada un objeto.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, como prometí, me he tardado una semana en subir el capítulo. Bien, como veis, no ha pasado nada realmente interesante, es más bien un capítulo de transición, lo único que quería resaltar son esos pensamientos de Robin hacia el capitán, en la historia original puse un ligero romance a petición de los lectores, pero la verdad es que a mí me resulta muy raro ver a Luffy enamorado y me estaba planteando el cambiar esa parte y dejarlo como algo meramente platónico, con mucho cariño de por medio, pero ya está, nada de besos ni palabras de amor, así que si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría que me dijeran, ya sea por mensaje privado o por comentario si les gustaría que siguiera como antes o cambiarlo, para hacerme más o menos una idea.

También quería agradecer por lo comentarios que me habéis dejado, que me suben mucho la moral, todavía no manejo muy bien esto, pero creo que los estoy respondiendo... en fin, yo y la tecnología. Sobre todo a **Aihin**, que no le he podido responder, darle las gracias por el comentario, la verdad es que cuesta mucho mantener las personalidades de personajes que no son tuyos, yo lo hago lo mejor que puedo y me alegra saber que lo estoy consiguiendo, por lo menos para alguien.

Mil gracias por leer, y hoy, como estoy en plan cariñosa, también besos y abrazos.

Si quieres que Sanji te haga de guardaespaldas mientras estás en una isla misteriosa, deja tu solicitud a modo de comentario (el personaje es canjeable por cualquier otro) ;D


	6. Capítulo 5 Descubrimientos

_**Capítulo 5. Descubrimientos**_

El barco estaba a unos 100 metros de la orilla de la playa, por lo que para embarcar toda la comida que llevaban tuvieron que hacer uso de la barca. Llevaban ya 6 viajes y en cuanto metieran la canasta de fruta, terminarían por fin, pero algo llamó la atención de Luffy en ese instante.

– ¡Eh, chicos! Sanji por fin ha conseguido que Nami le haga caso – comentó señalando a lo lejos.

A unos 10 metros y en primer plano, podía verse al reno trasportando algo verde (una gran variedad de hiervas medicinales) en unas canastas puestas en sus flancos y algunos metros por detrás de él, venían Sanji llevando a cuestas a Nami.

Zoro dejó caer con violencia la cesta, haciendo que algunas frutas saltaran y terminaran rociadas por el suelo de la barca.

– No digas estupideces, Luffy – masculló, puños cerrados y mandíbula tensa – seguro que se ha cansado y lo ha enredado para no tener que andar de regreso.

– Hola doctor-san.

– ¡Hola chicos! – los saludó Chopper al llegar, mientras dejaba las cosas en la barca y se transformaba en su forma habitual. Le echó una mirada evaluadora a la barca y añadió – el primer viaje lo haré yo con Nami, que se ha cortado en el tobillo con algo cuando andaba por la playa.

***** Unos minutos antes *****

Nami había pasado todo el tiempo haciendo mediciones del terreno y apuntando los resultados en una libreta, andaba descalza, para _poder sentir la arena y el agua del mar bajo mis pies_ había dicho justo antes de encasquetarle los zapatos al cocinero. Era relajante. Sanji estaba unos metros por detras de ella (ya había sido "informado" con anterioridad de las consecuencias que acarrearían una nueva interrupción en la concentración de la pelirroja), y llevaba, además de los zapatos, todos los instrumentos de ésta mientras la observaba trabajar fumándose un cigarrillo.

Chopper estaba buscando hiervas para sus medicinas por los alrededores, sin alejarse mucho de los otros miembros de su grupo, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para no convertirse en un "daño colateral" de la furia de Nami.

– Deberíamos parar ya, estamos muy lejos del barco – comentó la chica – pero antes me gustaría descansar un poco – añadió, dedicándole una sonrisa arrasadora al rubio.

– ¡Como tú quieras, pelirroja! – exclamó emocionado – ¡Ven a sentarte aquí a mi lado!

Por una vez en la vida, Nami hizo ademán de hacerle caso, pero justo cuando daba el primer paso, sintió una punzada de dolor.

– ¡Auch!

– ¿Qué sucede, Nami-san? – Sanji se había vuelto a levantar al oír la queja.

– No es nada, me he cortado con algo el pie.

Sanji le examinó el pie con cuidado, casi con reverencia "_Bastante daño se ha hecho ya por mi culpa"_. Sí, el cocinero se sentía culpable, pero es que si no llega a ser porque él la había llamado a su lado, ella no habría dado el paso que la llevó a cortarse.

– ¡Chopper, ven aquí, Nami-san se ha cortado y está sangrando muchísimo! – llamó alterado al ver la preciosa sangre de su preciosa pelirroja derramándose – ¡RÁPIDO! – el reno apareció de entre los árboles y al ver la herida le dio un ataque de pánico.

– ¡Un doctor, ¿dónde hay un doctor...? – sus compañeros se quedaron mirándolo – Ah, soy yo... ¿qué le ha pasado?

– Nami-san se ha hecho una herida en el pie y está sangrando muchísimo – repitió Sanji.

– No ha sido nada, he ido a dar un paso y me he cortado con algo – intentó minimizar Nami – Sanji-kun es un exagerado.

– Pero sangra mucho – Sanji, al borde de un colapso nervioso, parecía no saber decir otra cosa.

Chopper se acercó a examinar la herida.

– Solución de continuidad en pie derecho que abarca desde la base del calcáneo hasta el maléolo externo – comentó para sí, después miró a Nami y le dijo – te has hecho un buen corte. Habría que buscar con qué se ha hecho esto – añadió mientras empezaba a limpiarle la herida con agua del mar.

– ¡Chopper, eso escuece!

– De alguna manera te lo tengo que limpiar, además, el agua del mar es muy buena para las heridas. Estate quieta Nami... ¡que no te mue...!

– ¡Aquí está! – exclamó Sanji, cogiendo de la arena un artefacto de metal afilado sintiéndose el héroe de la película.

– Está oxidado, te voy a vendar esto para que no te entre más arena y en el barco tendré que ponerte una vacuna para el tétanos.

Chopper vendó la herida de Nami con un trozo de la blusa de Sanji y decidieron empezar la marcha, el rubio se empecinó en llevar a la chica a cuestas, así que Chopper se transformó en su forma de reno, se echó los instrumentos de Nami y las hiervas al lomo y comenzó su camino hacia el barco.

– Venga Nami-san, agárrate que te llevo – le dijo mientras le removía los pelos a la pelirroja.

– Gracias, Sanji-kun

Empezaron a andar hacia el barco, siguiendo a Chopper, hasta que divisaron al otro grupo que había ido a conseguir comida.

– ¡Allí está mi querida Robin-chan...! – exclamó Sanji – ...y los otros incompetentes que la acompañan – añadió señalando a las tres figuras que cargaban cosas en la barca.

***** ... *****

– El primer viaje lo haré yo con Nami, que se ha cortado el tobillo con algo mientras andaba por la playa.

– Seguro que con sus cuidados se pondrá bien en seguida – comentó Robin.

– Tontita, no te creas que me haces feliz, eres una aduladora – Chopper comenzó un extraño baile llamado "aunque-te-insulte-y-diga-lo-contrario-me-encanta-que-me-llames-doctor".

En ese momento llegaron los restantes.

– ¿Estás bien, Nami? – se preocupó Luffy.

– Sí, no ha sido nada – respondió la aludida.

– ¿Eso es todo lo que habéis traído de comida? – Sanji alternaba la mirada divertido entre la pequeña embarcación y el rostro del peliverde – no es por nada, pero eso no dura ni un asalto de Luffy a la despensa.

– Es el último viaje – el espadachín lo dijo con tanta rabia que casi le escupió la frase al rubio y como remate añadió – Además, nosotros por lo menos hemos hecho lo que fuímos a hacer, no como otros, que se fueron a "proteger a su adorada damisela" y mírala – se burló y continuó metiendo el dedo en la llaga – ¿cómo has permitido que se hiciera daño?

– Zoro, no te pases... – advirtió el aludido con un tono demasiado serio como para ser tomado a la ligera, bastante mal se sentía ya, haber visto correr la sangre de su querida pelirroja había sido lo más traumatizante de su vida.

– Zoro, no ha sido culpa suya, yo no tendría que haber ido desclaza – frente a todo pronóstico, Nami se había autoinculpado, pero es que la tensión en el ambiente era palpable.

– Y después te las das de héroe... – Zoro hizo como si no hubiese escuchado el comentario de la navegante, tenía ganas de descargarse y si era con el cocinerucho, mejor que mejor.

La contestación ya no fue con palabras, fue en forma de patada que fue esquivada con una de las espadas de Zoro, y ahí empezó una pelea física que cada vez era más violenta.

– ¡SANJI, LA COMIDA YAAAAAAA!

Robin miró agradecida a Luffy, no sabía si lo había hecho por distraer a sus compañeros o porque en realidad tenía tanta hambre que no le importaba nada más, pero el resultado era que había conseguido parar la pelea para alivio de los demás compañeros.

Zoro quería irse de allí lo antes posible, así que se subió a la barca con toda la intención de llevarse la comida y luego mandar a Usopp para que recogiera a los demás, pero el renito se le acercó para recordarle algo.

– Z-zoro – el pobre tembló ante la mirada del peliverde – es que Nami... el pie...

El chico no lo dejó terminar, bufó, se acercó de nuevo a sus compañeros evitando mirar a uno de ellos en especial, se echó a Nami al hombro como si se tratase de un saco de papas y volvió a la barca.

– Eres tan delicado – ironizó la pelirroja una vez la hubo soltado, mientras se arreglaba una arruga del pantalón que llevaba puesto.

El chico la miró, pero no hizo ningún comentario en todo el trayecto. Sin embargo, al llegar al barco, le pasó un brazo por la espalda y otro bajo sus rodillas y la cargó cual novia al entrar a su casa el día de la boda. Nami lo miró sorprendida, pero le pasó los brazos por el cuello _para afianzarse más_, acción que apaciguó bastante los ánimos del espadachín.

La dejó en el cuarto que servía de consulta médica a Chopper y volvió a por la comida para llevarla a la despensa. Una vez hubo terminado de acomodarlo todo, decidió ir a ver cómo le iba a la pelirroja, llegó justo en el momento en el que el reno preparaba la jeringuilla para vacunar a Nami.

– ¿De verdad me vas a vacunar? – preguntaba Nami haciendo un puchero.

– Si no lo hago podría ser peligroso, Nami, el Clostridium tetani, o sea, la bacteria que provoca el tétanos, fabrica una exotoxina, una vez fabricada, la bacteria se lisa y la toxina va a la placa neuromuscular y se mete en el interior de la neurona retrógradamente, llega a los tejidos centrales y allí bloquea la sustancia que regula el juego de exciación e inhibición de las neuronas, provocando parálisis, taquicardia, sudoración e irritabilidad, con convulsiones ante cualquier estímulo. Si llegara a producirse la parálisis del diafragma, podrías morir de una parada cardiorrespiratoria – explicó Chopper.

Nami hizo un nuevo mohín, lo único que había captado con claridad era "parada cardiorrespiratoria = morir", pero aún así se mostraba reticente.

– Venga Nami, no seas cría, sólo es un pinchacito – dijo Zoro con una medio sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para irse.

Al final, y no sin esfuerzo, Nami estaba vacunada y la herida limpia, no había hecho falta poner puntos, lo cual había sido un gran alivio para los dos, si poner una simple vacuna había sido una odisea, ni imaginar quería lo que sería ponerle cinco o seis puntos. Chopper le estaba dando unos consejos para que curara antes.

– Deberías dejarte esto al aire hasta que se te termine de curar, pero si vas a ir a la playa antes de que cierre la herida, te lo vendas para que no se ensucie, ¿vale?

– Entendido, ¿ya has terminado? – el reno afirmó – en ese caso voy a salir – sintió una punzada de dolor al apoyar el pie derecho, pero la ignoró y se fue a hacia la salida – muchas gracias – añadió volviéndose y regalándole una sonrisa.

– Deberíasi sonreír más a menudo y no enfadarte tanto – ella lo miró extraña – estás más guapa cuando sonríes – añadió completamente sonrojado.

Nami le volvió a sonreír y se fue a la cocina, donde estaban ya el resto de sus compañeros (excepto Chopper) esperando impacientes el nuevo cambio en el menú.

– ¡Nami! ¿Estás ya curada? – preguntó Luffy pendiente del movimiento de las sartenes.

– Ni que te interesara mucho – murmuró.

La pelirroja fue cojeando hasta uno de los asientos libres y se sentó. Sanji acababa de terminar y se dirigía hacia la mesa con la comida.

– Me alegro de que ya estés bien.

– Muchas gracias, Luffy – ironizó la chica – no tendrías que preocuparte tanto, total, casi muero por culpa de un tal tétanos, pero tienes razón, la comida es más importante.

– Mi preciosa Nami, nunca podré perdonarme el no haber estado más atento, todo a sido por mi culpa – lloriqueó el cocinero.

– No seáis melodramáticos – protestó el peliverde divertido. Iba a añadir algo para cabrear a Sanji, pero mosquearlo en esos momentos equivalía a quedarse sin comer, así que se mordió la lengua.

La comida transcirrió con el jaleo, las discusiones y los golpes de costumbre, hasta que terminaron y se retiraron los platos. Sin embargo, antes de que nadie se marchara, Robin puso un extraño instrumento sobre la mesa.

– ¿Dónde encontrasteis eso? – preguntó Sanji – es igual al chisme con el que se cortó Nami en el pie, sólo que aquel estaba oxidado.

– Veréis, cuando estábamos buscando comida, el espadachín decidió tomar un camino alternativo – empezó la arqueóloga.

– O sea, que se perdió – corrigió Nami.

– Como sea, déjala terminar – dijo el peliverde.

– Como iba contando, el espadachín dicidió explorar por su cuenta y terminó en una cueva, fue dentro donde encontramos eso – señaló al instrumento – Creo que es una especie de arma... Fue una desilusión, por un momento pensé que podría encontrar algún rastro de la civilización que vive en la isla, pero no había nada más.

Usopp fue a coger el arma, pero se cortó haciendo que se cayese aparatosamente sobre la mesa. De repente, el arma empezó a alargarse y una luz invadió la estancia, al volver a la normalidad, el arma había vuelto a su estado original y en la mesa había aparecido una quemadura en la madera.

– Me la llevaré para investigarla, a ver si consigo reproducirla – Usopp estaba como un niño con un juguete nuevo.

**· oOo · oOo ·**

– SIIII, OTRA VEZ A LA ISLA – gritó Luffy.

***** 5 minnutos antes *****

Después de comer y de comprobar el nivel de la despensa, Luffy había llegado corriendo a la cocina, donde aún estaban Zoro, Nami, Sanji y Robin, gritando que tenían un grave problema, sus compañeros lo miraron por un momento, _las reservas de carne están por los suelos_ había dicho, por lo que decidió que había que salir urgentemente a cazar de nuevo, decisión que fue ignorada por todos.

– Yo no veo la urgencia Luffy, ¿hay comida suficiente hasta mañana? Sí. ¿Podemos ir mañana a la isla? Sí. ¿Hay necesidad de bajar _ahora_? No – concluyó Zoro, para seguir dormitando apoyado sobre la pared.

Robin le dedicó una última mirada con una sonrisa, tomó un sorbo del café que tenía a su lado y se volvió a aislar con el libro que tenía en esos momentos entre las manos. Por lo visto a todos les seducía más la idea de pasarse la tarde dedicándose al ocio y seguir al día siguiente. Bueno, todos excepto Nami, que estaba empecinada en terminar con su mapa.

– Ne, Sanji-kun – comenzó Nami con voz dulce – esta mañana no pude terminar el mapa de la isla – continuó sentándose junto al chico y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, Zoro dio un resoplido y Sanji se quedó en shock – esta tarde tenía pensado subir a la montaña, seguro que desde ahí se ve toda la isla... – comentó soñadoramente, mientras jugaba con sus dedos en el brazo del chico – lástima que con este pie no pueda ir a ningún lado – terminó con un ligero puchero.

– Pobrecilla – ironizó el espadachín – como no vayas a la pata coja no sé como vas a llegar.

Nami se incorporó, haciendo que el cocinero saliera de su ensoñación, y empezó a juguetear con una cuchara que había sobre la mesa.

– Sí, es una lástima – puso su mejor cara de niña buena y miró al rubio.

Y en ese momento, el cerebro del chico hizo "click".

– ¡Yo podría llevarte, preciosa!

– ¡De eso nada! – eso había sonado más fuerte y más enfadado que como lo había calculado, así que el espadachín decidió moderar el tono – tú te vienes con Luffy y conmigo a cazar, ya te escaceaste bastante esta mañana.

***** … *****

– SIIIII, OTRA VEZ A LA ISLA.

– No se va a escaquear, me va a acompañar, ¿tan inútil eres que no puedes cazar solo? – Nami siguió con la discusión ignorando al moreno.

– LO ÚNICO QUE HA HECHO EN TODO EL DÍA HA SIDO BABEAR DETRÁS TUYA, YA ES HORA DE QUE HAGA ALGO DE PROVECHO.

– ¿A SÍ? ¿Y QUIÉN HA HECHO LA COMIDA, LISTILLO?

Zoro decidió ignorar esa pregunta, ya que saldría perdiendo, y atacar por otro flanco.

– ¿TE CREES QUE AQUÍ TODOS SOMOS TUS ESCLAVOS Y QUE ESTAMOS PARA CUMPLIR TUS CAPRICHOS CUANDO SE TE ANTOJEN?

– Sanji, creo que se están peleando por ti – comentó bajito el capitán, para que sólo el mencionado lo escuchase, después de todo, quería seguir vivo para la excursión.

– Pues espero que gane Nami – susurró el rubio mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

– YO NO HE OBLIGADO A NADIE, ÉL SE HA OFRECIDO VOLUNTARIAMENTE.

– SÍ, DESPUÉS DE COQUETEARLE COMO SI FUERAS UNA... – por suerte se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir justo antes de exteriorizarlo, así que se calló antes de meter más la pata.

Pero Nami no era estúpida y adivinó perfectamente cómo terminaba esa frase, al igual que Sanji.

– Atrévete a terminar esa frase, marimo, y eres hombre muerto.

En algún momento de la discusión Nami (al igual que el espadachín) se había puesto de pie y se había ido acercando al peliverde, por lo que ahora estaba a la distancia perfecta para plantarle un bofetón en la cara al segundo de a bordo. El cocinero se acercó por atrás a la chica y le puso las manos en los hombros para calmarla y la ayudó a sentarse de nuevo en la silla, provocando que Zoro le diera una patada a la silla y se fuera refunfuñando de la cocina.

...

Esa tarde todos, excepto Nami y Sanji, se quedaron en el barco, pese a las súplicas del capitán que intentaba convencer a Zoro para ir de caza, pero éste no estaba de humor, de hecho, tenía un humor de los mil demonios.

Cuando consiguió librarse de Luffy tras sendas amenazas, se fue a por las pesas para hacer ejercicio, a ver si así lograba calmarse un poco, pero ni por esas. Cuando parecía que se le iba pasando, la imagen de Sanji y Nami solos en la isla se le venía a la mente y volvía a cabrearse. Llegó un punto en el que se planteó darse un golpe en la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte como para quedarse inconsciente, pero terminó desechando la idea.

Muy lentamente fue pasando la tarde para el chico y cuando decidió volver a cubierta, lo primero que vio fue cómo Chopper terminaba de comprobar cómo estaba la herida de Nami, no había rastro del cocinerucho por ningún lado, y como por arte de magia, el reposo llegó a su cuerpo.

Se fijó en Nami, era una mujer fuerte, aunque quisiera aparentar lo contrario haciendo que los demás la protegiesen, a _él_ le _gustaba_ protegerla, "_porque es mi nakama y no quiero que nada malo le pase_", se autoconvenció. Volvió a fijarse en el pie de ésta, la herida no parecía demasiado profunda, pero en ese sitio le debía molestar mucho y a pesar de eso había subido a la montaña para medir la isla, con ayuda, sí, pero había subido. "_Cabezona como ella sola_". Sacudió la cabeza y fue a buscarse un sitio donde dormir un rato, ahora sí, tranquilamente.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que os haya gustado.

En este capítulo hemos visto a un Zoro bastante irascible, sobre todo ante ciertas escenas protagonizadas por el cocinero y la navegante. Sé que el acercamiento va lento, pero es una historia larga y me gusta darle su tiempo a las cosas, para que surjan sin parecer forzadas, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo cabezotas y orgullosos que son los dos.

Otra cosilla que quería decir es que si nadie dice lo contrario, voy a modificar definitivamente la relación que tenían Robin y Luffy en esta historia y lo voy a dejar como una amistad entrañable y especial, pero nada más. De todas formas todavía falta para que llegue esa parte y puede llover mucho hasta entonces.

Como no podía ser de otra forma, si quieres que Zoro te lleve en brazos, deja tu solicitud a modo de comentario ;p

Gracias por leer, besos a todos


	7. Capítulo 6 Buscando respuestas

Sé que he tardado horrores (¡qué expresión más curiosa!) en actualizar a pesar de haber prometido que lo iba a hacer a menudo mientras estuviese reeditando la historia, lo siento mucho... no voy a poner la excusa de que no he tenido tiempo porque, aunque he estado ocupada, he sacado tiempo para empezar a escribir una historia de Harry Potter... ¿he dicho que soy muy inconstante? Pues eso, que lo siento mucho, pero como compensación, el siguiente está casi, casi terminado, así que lo subiré entre hoy y mañana...

Wee, pues ya no entretengo más, espero que os guste el capítulo.

* * *

_**Capítulo 6. Buscando respuestas**_

Se quedaron un par de días más en la isla para descansar antes de zarpar de nuevo, Nami no tenía demasiado claro el rumbo a tomar, ya que el Log Pose parecía haberse roto y estaba guardado en un cajón de su mesita de noche desde hacía más de una semana, pero estaba convencida de que si se adentraba lo suficiente mar adentro, llegaría de nuevo a la puerta negra y a partir de allí, sólo tendría que seguir el rumbo fijado anteriormente orientándose por el sol y las estrellas.

– Deberíamos irnos ya – comentó Zoro – hemos rellenado las reservas y hemos descansado lo suficiente.

– Estoy con Zoro – dijo Usopp, más que encantado con la idea de salir de esa isla.

Tras tomar un suculento desayuno, se pusieron manos a la obra bajo las hábiles órdenes de la navegante. Levantó la cabeza para echar un vistazo al horizonte, había pasado una hora y media desde que la isla desapareció de la vista y algo más desde que zarparan, una nueva isla recortó el horizonte.

– Es imposible – murmuró Nami levantándose de la tumbona en la que se había puesto a descansar – si hemos navegado en línea recta – añadió comprobando la posición del sol.

– ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Zoro, que había estado dormitando cerca de ella y la había escuchado.

– ¡Chicos, salid un momento, hay un pequeño problema!

– Oye, no me ignores – protestó el chico.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Navegante-san? – Robin había sido la primera en salir al escuchar el llamado de la pelirroja.

– ¿Veis esa isla de enfrente? – comenzó cuando se hubieron reunido todos en cubierta, señalando el trozo de tierra que sobresalía en el horizonte – pues no sé cómo, porque hemos viajado en línea recta alejándonos, de eso estoy segurísima, pero hemos vuelto a la isla.

La reacción entre los miembros de la tripulación fue variada, del terror que reflejaban los rostros de Usopp y Chopper, al éxtasis que se podía vislumbrar en los de Luffy y Robin.

– Cabe la ínfima posibilidad de que me haya equivocado, así que vamos a dar la vuelta – continuó la chica – Sanji-kun, al timón.

Pasaron dos horas más, ninguno había querido abandonar la cubierta pendientes del rumbo del barco y del horizonte, cuando de repente, se volvió a divisar tierra a lo lejos.

– ¡TIERRA A LA VISTAAAAAAAA! – graznó Luffy.

– Todos nos hemos enterado, imbécil – protestó Sanji intentando encajarle una patada al capitán, pero éste la esquivó fácilmente.

– Vuelve a ser la misma – musitó la navegante.

– ¿Y se puede saber cómo te las has apañado para dar la vuelta al rumbo, por segunda vez, sin darte siquiera cuenta?

Nami miró a Zoro con cara de _¡pero qué lástima me das!_, sin embargo se abstuvo de decir ningún comentario.

– ¡Serás zoquete! Cómo puedes insinuar que Nami-san no sabe hacia dónde vamos, eso no ha pasado nunca – dijo indignado el cocinero.

– ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Usopp.

– ¡Está claro! – exclamó Luffy emocionado, esa sí que era una isla misteriosa – ¡volvemos a la isla a investigar!

Al llegar después de algo más de una hora, decidieron desembarcar todos para buscar alguna pista que los ayudara a salir de allí, tan sólo Usopp y Chopper se quedaron en el Sunny alegando que tenían cosas importantes que hacer.

– Además, alguien valiente tiene que quedarse vigilando el barco – había dicho el tirador con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

**· oOo · oOo ·**

– ¿Y por dónde deberíamos empezar? – comentó Franky una vez todos estuvieron reunidos en la playa.

– Creo que deberíamos ir a la cueva donde encontramos el arma, yo estuve investigando algo, pero pudo habérseme pasado algo – dijo Robin.

Se internaron en el bosque siguiendo a Robin, que era la única que tenía cierta idea de dónde se encontraba la cueva, ya que ninguno de sus dos compañeros recordaban el camino. Así pasaron varias horas, estaban en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, y lo único que se podía escuchar eran las ocasionales quejas de Nami debido a la herida que tenía en el pie.

– Esto... Robin, ¿seguro que sabes por dónde es? – preguntó la pelirroja, al darse cuenta por tercera vez de que ya habían pasado por aquel sitio.

– Sé que era por aquí, pero la entrada a la cueva es difícil de encontrar, nosotros la encontramos porque escuchábamos la voz de Zoro y nos guiamos por ella – respondió la aludida – ¿Qué tal si hacemos un pequeño descanso? – añadió al rato.

– Yo tengo hambre – aportó Luffy acompañándose de un puchero que ni un bebé.

Se sentaron en círculo. Sanji sacó la comida que había preparado anteriormente en el Sunny y la repartió enre sus compañeros, que empezaron a comer inmediatamente.

– Esto parece un funeral – comentó Franky después de varios minutos – hablad algo, no hace falta que sea un tema trascendental, cualquier tontería vale, pero no estéis así, tan callados y con esas caras, v...

– Estamos cansados – lo cortó Nami.

Zoro comía en silencio, apoyando la espalda en un árbol, era el que estaba más taciturno de todos, pero no era para menos. Todo el camino había estado observando a Nami (puede que esa fuera la razón por la que no se había despistado del grupo), intentando buscar una respuesta a lo que le pasaba con ella... una respuesta que no le diera miedo.

Él, que siempre había sido una persona solitaria, que el único objetivo de su vida era convertirse en el mejor espadachín del mundo... él era feliz así, ¿por qué había tenido que conocer a Nami? ¿por qué había tenido que empezar a sentir cosas por ella? "_pero si ni si quiera soportamos estar juntos más de dos minutos sin pelearnos_" se reprochó.

"_Tensión sexual... oh, vamos, ¿desde cuándo no soy capaz de controlarme por una mujer?_", pero esa era la única respuesta lógica que se le venía a la cabeza. Había que reconocer que la chica estaba muy bien, que llevaban demasiado tiempo conviviendo en el mismo espacio y que a los 19 años las hormonas campan por su respeto, por muy frío y por mucha vergüenza que te dé. "_Sólo es una..._"

– _..._necesidad fisiológica – murmuró para sí, autoconvenciéndose.

– ¿Qué? – Nami, que estaba sentada a su lado, lo miraba confundida, haciendo que Zoro se pusiera rojo al momento.

– N-nada – le respondió mirándola horrorizado – s-sólo estaba pensando en voz alta.

Nami frunció el ceño por un segundo y justo después sonrió.

– Pero qué lindo estás cuando te pones colorado, pareces un niño chiquito – dijo soltando una carcajada al ver que el rojo se hacía más intenso en la cara del espadachín.

– Deja de decir tonterías – la regañó, para volver a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

***** Flash Back *****

El calor del desierto era asfixiante, él estaba de rodillas en la arena cubierto de sangre, tras él, su oponente yacía en el suelo sin vida.

Era el oponente que más le había costado derrotar hasta ahora, por un momento, se había sentido caer en los gélidos brazos de la muerte, pero en un último esfuerzo había conseguido reunir las fuerzas en un último ataque y lo había logrado, seguía con vida y Mr. 1, como se hacía llamar ese patán, no.

Respiraba aceleradamente, se sentía extremadamente cansado, notaba dolor en todos y cada uno de sus músculos, pero allí seguía, arrodillado porque sus piernas no lo mantenían en pie, y con la tranquilidad que da la victoria.

Pero poco a poco una pequeña sensación de intranquilidad se abrió paso en sus pensamientos hasta hacer que ya no consiguiera pensar en otra cosa, "_¿Dónde coño está Nami?_" se repetía una y otra vez.

Ahora sólo podía pensar en ella, se había separado de él al comienzo de la pelea y una de las componentes del Baroque Work, Miss Doublefinger, la perseguía. Reuniendo fuerzas de flaqueza, consiguió levantarse para ir a buscarla. Fue por donde la había visto desaparecer, siguió caminando hasta una calle perpendicular y allí, junto a unos escombros, vio su túnica llena de sangre, se acercó a ella.

"_No puede estar muerta"_

Sintió cómo el corazón se le oprimía con tan sólo barajar esa idea.

– N-Nami... – la llamó, pero la voz le salió débil y temblorosa, se agachó junto a la prenda tirada en el suelo y estiró su mano para cogerla – ¡Nami! – volvió a llamarla, esta vez más fuerte.

– ¿Zoro? – la voz de Nami le llegó desde lejos, a su espalda, llenándolo de alivio.

Se levantó despacio, aferrnado aún la túnica manchada de la muchacha y se dio la vuelta. Ella estaba apoyada en la pared de la esquina de la calle, del talón le salía mucha sangre. Se fue acercando a ella lentamente, dejando caer la túnica y al llegar junto a ella, sin pensarlo, la estrechó entre sus brazos, inspirando el aroma de su pelo.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó cerca del oído y sintiendo cómo ella se tensaba un momento, para luego separarse algo.

Un asomo de sonrisa se percibió por un momento en el rostro del espadachín al verla sonreír.

– He estado mejor, ¿y tú?

– ¿Te refieres a esto? – se señaló las heridas – he estado en peores situaciones. ¿Puedes andar?

– He llegado hasta aquí... – le respondió, su voz sonaba cansada – pero me duele mucho – le hizo un pequeño puchero.

– Eres una manipuladora – le reprochó con una sonrisa – anda, súbete a mi espalda que te llevo – ella le rodeó el cuello y se subió con su ayuda.

***** ··· *****

Despertó de sus pensamientos al sentir un pinchazo en el brazo, miró hacia el sitio afectado y vio el dedo de Nami, recorrió con la vista el brazo, el hombro, el cuello, hasta la cara de la chica.

– ¿Qué haces? – le dijo le malas formas.

– Nos vamos ya, simpático, llevo horas intentando llamar tu atención, ¿estabas en trance o qué?

El peliverde seguía estudiando el rostro de la chica, haciendo que ésta se pusiera nerviosa.

– Algo así – musitó, poniéndose de pie.

La pelirroja lo imitó y empezó a andar cojeando hacia los demás compañeros, que estaban algo adelantados. Los demás, al ver que ambos se levantaban, iniciaron la marcha. Zoro la miró, fijándose en la herida del pie, como aquella vez en Arabasta. La agarró del brazo antes de que se alejara más de él, haciendo que ella se girara a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Puedes andar? – le preguntó señalando el pie de la chica con la vista, sin soltarla aún del agarre.

– He llegado hasta aquí – contestó la chica, dando un paso hacia el peliverde, dejando que la separación entre sus cuerpos casi desapareciera – aunque ahora me está molestando mucho – añadió mirando fijamente los labios del chico.

Zoro apretó un poco más su mano alrededor del brazo de Nami, estaban demasiado cerca y en lo único que podía pensar era en las ganas locas que tenía de besarla, y ¡Dios, esa mirada que ella había dirigido a sus labios! _"Me voy a volver loco_".

Cada vez estaban más cerca, el espadachín miraba los labios de Nami como si fueran un oasis en medio del desierto, deslizó una de sus manos hacia arriba por todo el brazo de ella, provocándole escalofríos y una sensación de vértigo en el estómago. Sus corazones cada vez latían más rápido, a la espera de lo que estaba por llegar, cerraron los ojos, y justo entonces...

– CHICOS, ¿VENÍS O QUÉ? – les gritó Luffy desde lejos.

Se separaron inmediatamente, quedando a medio metro el uno del otro, aún con el corazón palpitando rápidamente. La magia del momento se había roto, quedando sólo una sensación de incomodidad.

– Te llevo a cuestas – comentó el chico para romper el silencio incomodo que se había formado y dándose la vuelta para que ella pudiera subirse – aprovecha que estoy de buenas.

Nami se limitó a darle las gracias y subir a su espalda de un salto. En poco tiempo alcanzaron a los demás.

– Ya era hora, parejita – les recriminó Franky.

– ¡MI PRINCESA Y ESTE IMBÉCIL NO SON PAREJA! – Sanji, al que no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia que Zoro llevara a cuestas a Nami, no estaba para aguantar bromitas de ese estilo, por eso mismo saltó incluso antes de que los aludidos pudieran decir nada.

– Le dolía el pie – se defendió Zoro, ante la mirada cargada de ira que le dirigió el rubio, que hizo ademán de ir a cogerla él mismo.

– Será mejor que sigamos o no vamos a llegar nunca – dijo rápidamente la pelirroja, le pegó un ligero pellizco en el hombro al espadachín – vamos, anda, lentorro.

El aludido comenzó a andar detrás de Robin y Franky, que habían iniciado la marcha en cuanto llegaron los que estaban retrasados, y ahora les sacaban una ventaja considerable.

…

La búsqueda se estaba haciendo tediosa y a pesar de la fe ciega que tenía el rubio en su arqueóloga, hasta ésta misma empezaba a desesperarse al no encontrar el sitio exacto de la cueva, vale que estaba escondida, pero ¿tanto?

A Nami se le cerraban los ojos, así que apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del espadachín, casi enterrando la cara en su cuello. Inspiró profundamente, oliendo el masculino aroma que tenía el chico, preguntándose cómo le podía gustar tanto Zoro, el chico tampoco era nada del otro mundo, ¿no?

Vale, era un chico bastante guapo y estaba bueno, valiente, le encantaba lo inocente que era a veces, cuando se sonrojaba por tonterías, la pasión que ponía cuando se trataba de cumplir su sueño... _"¿Pero a quién quiero engañar?_" Sonrió. Cuántas veces se había puesto a tomar el sol cerca de donde él dormía o entrenaba por el simple hecho de tener una excusa para mirarlo y también, aunque sólo se lo reconocería a ella misma, para que él la mirara.

Suspiró junto al oído de Zoro, haciendo que su aliento chocara contra el cuello del chico, provocando un estremecimiento en él que la devolvió a la realidad. Lo miró un instante, se veía tan serio, y sin importarle lo que pudiera pensar el muchacho, apretó su abrazo alrededor del cuello y le dio un ligero beso en la cara.

– ¡¿Qué haces? – preguntó entre asustado y sorprendido, en un tono algo más alto y agudo del que pretendía.

– Darte las gracias por el paseo – le contestó bajándose en ese momento.

Zoro la miró nerviosamente y siguió andando.

– De nada – Nami lo miró y negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

Siguieron andando durante unos minutos, la pelirroja había vuelto a aislarse en sus pensamientos, hasta que chocó con la espalda del espadachín, que se había parado de repente, cayéndose al suelo de culo.

– ¿Se puede saber por qué te paras? Y encima sin avisar – le reprochó, sobándose el trasero mientras intentaba levantarse.

– Tenemos compañía – anunció, haciendo que el resto también se parara.

* * *

Y se acabó por el momento... ains, cómo me gusta ver a Zoro 'colorao'... y quién mejor que Nami, que es una chica lanzada, para avergonzarlo, jejeje

Bueno, ¿qué tal? a los que ya lo habían leído, habrán notado que he suprimido uno de los recuerdos (el de Nami), puede que lo suba a modo de one-shot cambiándole el final y poniéndolo más M (me apetece hacer un lemon... a ver cómo me sale), por otra parte, he metido algo nuevo, el momento "casi beso" jejejeje, todavía falta algo/mucho para que llegue... lo siento, pero me gustan que las cosas vayan lentas cuando el fic es largo como éste...

Nadie me ha dicho aún nada sobre lo de anular la pareja de Robin y Luffy... así que lo voy a hacer, pero como aún falta algo para que llegue ese momento, aún estáis a tiempo para decirme lo contrario.

Besos y gracias por leer


	8. Capítulo 7 Erewhon

_**Capítulo 7. Erewhon**_

– Tenemos compañía.

Inmediatamente después de que las palabras salieran de la boca del espadachín, unas figuras aparecieron entre las sombras de los árboles como por arte de magia. Los Sombrero de Paja se pusieron en guardia, preparándose para un posible ataque, sin embargo, durante un minuto de tensión que se hizo eterno, nadie hizo ningún movimiento, hasta que una de las figuras se adelantó a las demás, dejándose ver claramente.

Era una mujer alta y esbelta, sin muchas formas. Vestía unos pantalones largos y una camisa de magas largas, botas por encima de los pantalones y una capa con capucha que le tapaba la cabeza y de la que se escapaban algunos mechones largos de pelo plateado, todo en tonos verdes y marrones. Hizo un movimiento con los brazos que puso sobre aviso a los Sombrero de Paja se tensaran, pero tan sólo se retiró la capucha para dejar al descubierto su rostro.

La piel era muy blanca, casi marmórea, dándole aspecto de una cara tallada por la que no pasan los años, los rasgos eran afilados, de labios finos y rosados, nariz recta y unos inquietantes ojos dorados con la pupila alargada hacia abajo coronados por unas cejas rectas finísimas del mismo color del cabello, que ahora se mecía libremente al compás de la brisa.

Definitivamente no se podía aplicar la definición de belleza clásica a esa mujer, pero poseía un aire exótico y misterioso que definitivamente hacía que no pudieras dejar de admirarla. En un gesto tremendamente delicado, extendió sus brazos y dijo:

– Vamos desarmados – su voz tenía una cadencia extraña, era suave y dulce, casi como una caricia, pero a la vez, también firme, sin dar lugar a réplicas.

– ¿Quienes sois? – preguntó Luffy serio.

– Somos los guardianes de esta isla.

– Si sois los guardianes, ¿cómo es que no estáis armados? – cuestionó la arqueóloga esta vez.

Una media sonrisa irónica decoró el rostro de la mujer, pero fue un gesto tan breve que fácilmente pudo haber sido imaginario.

– En nuestra sociedad están prohibidas las armas – explicó.

Se hizo un momento de silencio, sin dirigirse una sola palabra, la tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja se había puesto de acuerdo para no decir nada con respecto al arma que habían encontrado.

– ¡Perdonen mi descortesía! Mi nombre es Arywen, y soy la oficial al mando – añadió mientras observaba a cada uno atentamente.

– Encantado Arywen, yo soy Luffy y seré el próximo rey de los piratas – se presentó el moreno.

– Luffy, no deberías decir eso delante de gente que no conocemos – le regañó Sanji por lo bajo, aunque ya era tarde.

– Y esta es parte de mi tripulación – continuó el capitán sin prestar atención – Zoro, Nami, Usopp... ¡ah, no! Usopp y Chopper no están... Sanji, Robin y Franky. Hemos intentado irnos ya, pero la isla aparece una y otra vez, y no es por culpa de Nami, porque ella es la mejor navegante del mundo, tú no sabrás como se sale, ¿verdad?

– Sí, lo sé – le respondió con una sonrisa cálida – pero no estoy en condiciones de contestarte.

– Pero...

– Llevamos aquí unos días – Robin cortó a Luffy antes de que siguiera metiendo la pata, estaba claro que bajo la sensación de serenidad que trasmitían, se escondía cierta hostilidad por algo que se le escapaba – y no hemos encontrado restos de civilización alguna – añadió intentando desviar la conversación.

– Eso se debe a que guardamos con celo nuestra ciudad, no permitimos la entrada a extraños así como así – explicó Arywen – primero nos gusta observarlos para decidir si son una amenaza o... – se calló al ver que uno de sus compañeros se adelantaba para decirle algo al oído – si me disculpan, tengo algo que discutir con mis compañeros – continuó .

Aprovechando esto, la tipulación también se reunió.

– Ya que no quieren decirnos cómo salir, deberíamos intentar convencerlos para que nos lleven a la ciudad, a ver si allí podemos encontrar alguna pista – dijo Sanji.

– Y Luffy, ni se te ocurra mencionar nada acerca de las armas – añadió Nami.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó el aludido.

– Por la sencilla razón de que nos acaban de decir que no utilizan armas, muy probablemente porque no quieren que nos enteremos de lo contrario – sugirió Zoro – nos han estado vigilando, puede que desde que llegamos, pero es posible que no nos hayan visto con una de las armas, así que si no sacan del tema, mejor calladitos.

– Chicos, la señorita se acerca – anunció Franky, dando por zanjada la conversación.

– Me acaban de informar que el rey desea verlos y nos ha pedido expresamente que los conduzcamos hasta el palacio – informó Arywen al llegar junto a la tripulación, enseñándoles un trozo de tela negro que parecía haber llegado a su mano como por arte de magia – pero para eso tendrán que ir con los ojos tapados.

– ¡¿CÓMO? – exclamaron todos al unísino.

– Tranquilos, irán agarrados a una cuerda y nosotros los guiaremos, no dejaremos que sufran ningún percance – los chichos dudaron, era cierto que ir a esa ciudad les podría ayudar para salir de la isla, pero también podían intentarlo por otros medios – permítanme decirles que no es una sugerencia.

Luffy iba a protestar, esa última frase le había sonado a amenaza y a él nadie lo amenazaba, sin embargo, Robin, mucho más sensata, le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo, tampoco era para armar una pelea contra unas personas de las que tampoco conocían sus verdaderas intenciones.

– Capitán-san, es lógico que quieran preservar oculta la localización de la ciudad, más si tenemos en cuenta que no utilizan armas – miró a la mujer que tenía enfrente con una sonrisa conciliadora – vayamos a ver qué quiere el rey, para peleas siempre hay tiempo.

– Te mueres por investigar esa ciudad, ¿verdad? – le susurró el cyborg a la morena.

Pero las palabras de la arqueóloga habían surtido su efecto y calmado a su inestable capitán.

– Por cierto – añadió Arywen mirando a Zoro – como habréis podido comprobar – se señaló a sí misma – no aceptamos armas, será mejor que las deje aquí.

– Un guerrero nunca abandona sus armas – contestó aferrándose a sus katanas y mirando a la mujer de forma desafiante.

Durante un rato estuvo callada, sopesando las diferentes opciones.

***** Esa misma mañana *****

El primer ministro daba paseos a grandes zancadas por su despacho, parecía un león enjaulado, estaba alterado y no era para menos, acababa de tener una fuerte discusión con el rey.

Unos días antes, tras ser informados de la llegada de un barco pirata, había mandado a algunos oficiales a vigilarlos, pero tras los primeros informes y comprobar que no se trataban de quienes creía, había perdido todo el interés en ellos, dando orden de que los dejaran salir en cuanto decidieran partir. Hacía un cuarto de hora que le habían informado de la inminente marcha de estos, pero el rey había decidido que antes quería verlos, así que ahí estaba él, planeando la entrada de unos piratas bastante irascibles, según lo que habían podido comprobar sus informadores, a ese santuario de paz y tranquilidad que era su ciudad... ¡con lo que le costaba mantener el orden!

Un ligero golpe en la puerta fue la señal que hizo que se tranqulizara, se sentó en su sillón masajeándose las sienes y dio permiso para entrar.

– Señor, ¿quería algo? – preguntó la mujer que acababa de entrar.

– La orden de dejar marchar a los piratas ha sido revocada, su majestad no quiere se vayan sin que antes hayan conocido la ciudad.

La oficial chasqueó la lengua con gesto de fastidio, se apartó un mechón plateado de la cara y miró al primer ministro a los ojos.

– Es otro de sus caprichitos, ¿no?

– No empieces... – dijo el hombre armándose de paciencia, la mujer tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, pero era buena en su trabajo... muy buena.

– Claro, es muy fácil estar ahí sentado en tu comodo sillón detrás de tu lujoso escritorio dando órdenes, pero la que tiene que salir a dar la cara soy yo, ¿te crees que es fácil convencer a la gente para que los conduzcan a un lugar que no conocen como si fueran prisioneros? ¿Te crees q...?

– ¡ARYWEN! – no tenía tanta paciencia y ya se sabía ese discurso de memoria – te callas y haces lo que se te ordena, no sé... – se masajeó las sienes durante unos segundos para tranquilizarse – mira, tienen que estar aquí para esta noche, así que invéntate algo, concédeles algún capricho... lo que sea.

– A sus órdenes, señor – masculló, saliendo como un bólido del despacho y pegando un portazo.

***** ··· *****

– Está bien guerrero, pero si en algún momento echa mano a sus armas, se le detendrá de inmediato y se le encerrará, ¿está claro?

– Como el agua.

Acto seguido, los compañeros de Arywen se acercaron con una cuerda para que se agarraran a ella y trozos de tela negra para taparles los ojos. Una vez todo listo, emprendieron la marcha a oscuras.

Caminaron durante un buen rato sin ningún incidente salvo algún que otro tropezón ocasional, sobre todo gracias a la labor de los guías, que les iban informando de cada cambio del terreno. Después de unos minutos, y de forma brusca, se vieron envueltos en una atmósfera fría y húmeda, el calor del sol sobre sus pieles había desaparecido. A lo lejos se escuchaba el murmullo de un río correr. Dieron muchas vueltas, subieron y bajaron cuestas, pasaron por pasillos estrechos que apenas dejaban sitio para pasar de frente y en más de una ocasión, tuvieron que agacharse al pasar por una zona donde el techo bajaba, haciendo difícil el paso.

De vez en cuando, alguien se resbalaba debido a rocas recubiertas de musgo o mojadas, haciendo que la estabilidad de los demás se viese comprometida, pero nadie llegó a caerse.

Zoro notaba la presencia de Nami delante de él, poco a poco, durante la caminata, se había ido acercando a ésta, y ahora podía sentir su olor y el calor que emanaba su cuerpo. De vez en cuando la escuchaba quejarse quedamente y protestar, pero más para sí que para que la escucharan.

Por fin llegaron a una zona totalmente llana, pero al igual que la cueva por la que suponían que habían pasado casi todo el camino, el calor del sol brillaba por su ausencia. Siguieron andando unos minutos, hasta que los guías les indicaron que ya se podían quitar las vendas de los ojos.

Estaban en una plaza enorme, con una gran fuente de mármol en el centro. El suelo era de piedra y las vetas de los distintos minerales se apreciaban dándole un color y brillo característicos. En frente, se alzaba un palacio hecho del mismo material que el suelo, que más que construido, parecía tallado en la roca, a ambos lados había un gran parque vallado con altas rejas de hierro, los portones estaban cerrados y dos guardias los custodiaban. La vegetación que se veía era tan extraña que, hasta para unos viajeros experimentados como ellos, resultaba novedosa, los árboles eran gigantescos y entre ellos había multitud de estalactitas y estalagmitas que se iluminaban de una forma extraña, reflejándose en un gran lago del que se podía observar la evaporación del agua. Desde luego eran un sitio donde recrear la vista.

– ¿Qué árboles más raros, parecen de piedra – comentó Luffy.

– Eso es porque no son árboles, capitán-san, estamos dentro del volcán.

A decenas de metros de altura se podía ver una abertura de unos metros de diámetro, que únicamente dejaba pasar algo de la claridad del sol y que iluminaba la ciudad completa en las horas centrales del día, en el resto se extendía un cielo de piedra. Debido a la poca iluminación solar, unos puntos luminosos salpicaban la ciudad tallada en la piedra, que no eran más que antorchas suspendidas en el aire que daban una luz sin llama.

– Es precioso – dijo Nami emocionada, Zoro la miró con el ceño fruncido – seguro que esta gente tiene un montón de pasta.

– Ya me parecía raro que no saliera el tema del dinero – murmuró el chico por lo bajo, pero no lo suficiente – es muy... bonito, sí – añadió al ver la mirada asesina que le había dirigido la pelirroja.

– ¡Bienvenidos a la ciudad subterránea de Erewhon! – anunció Arywen – la recepción ya está preparada.

Franqueraon el portón que guardaba los límites del palacio un tanto sobrecogidos después de que Arywen les comentara algo a los guardias, atravesaron el patio delantero bordeando la fuente y subieron por una gran escalinata hasta las puertas del edificio, donde se repitió el formulismo anterior con los guardias.

– ¿No te parece un poco raro que siendo una sociedad tan pacífica y sin ningún tipo de arma haya tantos guardias custodiando el palacio? Ya sé que es un rey, pero esto es excesivo – comentó Nami en un susurro para que lo escuchara Robin, que iba a su lado.

La arqueóloga hizo un mohín, pero no dijo nada.

Después de esperar diez minutos tras las puertas del salón del trono, les anunciaron que podían pasar. Al entrar sólo les dio tiempo a ver a Arywen (que había entrado justo cuando llegaron para anuciar su presencia) salir por una de las puertas laterales con gesto malhumorado.

El rey se levantó al verlos entrar como gesto de cortesía hacia sus invitados. Era un hombre alto y delgado, aunque atlético, de piel incluso más pálida que la de Arywen; como todos los habitantes de la isla, el rostro tenía los rasgos afilados y estaba enmarcado por unos cabellos negros como la noche que le llegaban algo por encima de los hombros. Sus ojos era bastante menos inquietantes que los de la chica, debido principalmente al color azul intenso que poseían, pero siempre con la pupila alargada hacia abajo.

Vestía con ropas elegantes, dado el rango y posición que ostenaba, rematando el atuendo con una corona de oro, que más que corona, parecía una cinta con un zafiro justo en el centro, y un cetro cuyo extremo era una especie de llama con otro zafiro.

– ¡Bienvenidos a mi reino! – dijo observando atentamente a sus invitados – lamento la forma en la que les han traido, pero comprendan que para una pequeña sociedad como la nuestra es importante mantener en secreto la entrada a la ciudad – se fijó en las katanas de Zoro – no sé si es consciente de ello, pero las armas están prohibidas dentro de la ciudad.

– Majestad, mi compañero es muy supersticioso y tiene esas espadas más como amuletos que como armas, no es capaz de dar un paso sin ellas, ¡hasta duerme abrazado a sus espadas! – el aludido miró a Nami con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada – no se preocupe, si se descontrola sabremos reaccionar – la chica acompañó sus palabras con un gesto agresivo de sus manos – le doy mi palabra de que no causará ningún problema.

– Sólo porque usted me lo asegura, Nami-san – cedió el hombre acercándose a la pelirroja – pero si en algún momento altera la paz de la ciudad, Zoro-kun será detenido – concluyó besándole la mano.

– Hay que reconocer que es todo un caballero – murmuró Sanji.

– ¿Cómo sabe nuestros nombres? – preguntó Luffy.

– Llevamos observándolos prácticamente desde que desembarcaron.

El rey les ofreció hospedaje en en un ala del mismo palacio, enseñándoles la parte por la que se podían mover libremente que consistía en el gran hall (que hacía las veces de salón de baile) y por el que se podía salir al patio trasero, algunos comedores, la biblioteca, algunos salones donde podrían reunirse y hablar y sus habitaciones.

Las habitaciones eran muy amplias y constaban de dos partes, en una de ellas había un saloncito con chimenea y en la otra estaban los dormitorios en sí con un cuarto de baño común. Las chicas se quedaron con uno, Luffy y Franky con otro y el último lo ocuparon Zoro y Sanji.

Finalmente llegaron a una estancia bastate acogedora, en el centro de una de las paredes había una chimenea, frente a ésta estaba una mesa auxiliar y a su alrededor se repartían sofás y sillones. Del techo pendía una gran lámpara con infinidad de cristales en forma de lágrima, que daba la misma luz que las antorchas de la ciudad.

– Pueden utilizar todas las habitaciones que les he enseñado, aquí pueden relajarse o ir a la biblioteca a leer, tenemos una gran variedad de libros. A la hora de la comida, un sirviente vedrá a avisarles para que se presenten en el comedor.

– Muchísimas gracias, majestad – dijo Robin – ha sido muy amable al enseñarnos usted mismo el palacio.

– Mi bella dama – el hombre le cogió la mano y la besó – ha sido todo un placer – hizo ademán de marcharse, pero justo cuando estaba abriendo la puerta se volvió hacia los Sombrero de Paja – por cierto, esta noche, a las 9, hay una fiesta en palacio, se celebra el 700 aniversario de la fundación del reino, espero que vengan.

– Por supuesto – dijo Luffy.

– Pero Luffy – lo regañó Nami – no tenemos ni ropa para ponernos...

– No se preocupe, Nami-san, les proporcionaremos todo lo que necesiten, son mis invitados y es mi deseo que estén a gusto. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo asuntos que atender – concluyó el monarca, saliendo de la habitación.

Se sentaron todos alrededor de la mesita con aire ausente.

– ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

– Yo por el momento me voy a dar un largo baño – anunció Nami, levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

Hola! Sé que dije que iba a actualizar ayer, lo siento mucho (ya advertí lo poco fiable que soy con los plazos, tomateenme si quieren), pero, por si alguien no se ha enterado aún (aquí lo dudo), España ha ganado el mundial! Lo que es igual a celebración hasta altas horas de la madrugada y ayer estaba muerta y no me apetecía terminar el capítulo. A riesgo de ser políticamente inconrrecta, quisiera partir una lanza a favor de nuestra selección, que jugó muy bien a pesar del partido que le tocó jugar, creo que al árbitro lo deberían sancionar los organismos pertinentes, no se puede comparar quitarse una camiseta al marcar un gol como homenaje a un amigo (que ya sé que está prohibido), con una patada de kárate en el pecho; con respecto a la selección holandesa, sólo voy a decir que me decepcionó mucho, un partido de fútbol, incluida una final de un mundial, debería jugarse, no pelearse.

Con respecto al capítulo, antes no me convencía y, después de reeditarlo, sigue sin convencerme... pero qué le voy a hacer, es un capítulo de enlace, pero es importante para presentar a los personajes. Sigo sin tener claro lo del LuRo, ya me ha llegado un mensaje para que lo deje, no sé lo que haré al final, pero quería dejar claro que vuestra opinión se va a tener en cuenta.

Gracias por leer. Besos


	9. Capítulo 8 Dejarse llevar

_Sí, sé que me merezco las más crueles torturas después de dejar arrumbada esta historia durante tantísimo tiempo, podría dar mil excusas, pero creo que de lo que tendréis ganas es de leer el capítulo (algo más largo de lo habitual como recompensa)._

_¿Un pequeño resumen de todo lo anterior? _Nami está preocupada porque ya llevaban varias semanas sin viento favorable y las reservas de comida están menguando peligrosamente, sin previsión de ninguna isla cercana salvo por leyendas antiguas sobre una isla que aparece y desaparece. Las peleas entre navegante y espadachín están en su punto álgido y ya lo hacen por cualquier cosa, por otra parte Sanji y Zoro tampoco están en su mejor momento, porque este último está especialmente susceptible con el rubio cada vez que se acerca a Nami. Un día, el cielo se oscurece y todos se quedan dormidos (cierta parejita se duerme abrazada), llegando como por arte de magia ;p a la misteriosa isla. Una vez desembarcados, rellenan la bodega de provisiones, en su incursión descubren unas extrañas armas y la pelirroja se corta en el pie con ella, pero la cosa no tiene mayor importancia y tras unos días de descanso, deciden zarpar de nuevo, con lo que no contaban era con que no era tan fácil salir de la isla y por mucho que intentaban alejarse de ella, siempre volvía a aparecer en el horizonte. Cansados, vuelven a desembarcar para buscar alguna explicación, es entonces cuando conocen a Arywen, la capitana de los Guardianes de la isla, ésta los llevará (con los ojos vendados) hasta la subterránea ciudad de Erewhon para una audiencia con el rey, que les anuncia que esa misma noche dará una fiesta con motivo del 700 aniversario de la isla... _Esto es, en muuuuy resumidas cuentas, lo principal, el punto exacto donde lo dejamos es cuando están todos reunidos en un salón tras el anuncio del rey._

_Bien, y ahora, sí que sí, a leer._

* * *

_**Capítulo 8. Dejarse llevar**_

Echó un nuevo vistazo al reloj, ya había pasado media hora y aún no llegaba, ofuscado cerró las cortinas de la habitación y se volvió a observar la habitación, parecía que un tornado había pasado por ella. Con parsimonia se acercó a una silla que estaba tirada por el suelo y la puso bien, se sentó apoyando el tobillo sobre el muslo de la otra pierna y siguió esperando con aire aburrido.

Estaba jugueteando con un hilo que sobresalía de un cojín, por el agujero que había formado ya podría pasar su mano perfectamente, cuando la puerta se abrió de improviso. Arywen, muchísimo más calmada, frunció el ceño al verlo.

– ¿Se puede saber qué coño haces aquí? – preguntó cortante.

Sonrió mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a ella.

– Pero qué carácter más irascible que tienes hoy – le contestó mientras le retiraba un mechón y lo colocaba tras la oreja de la chica, para después acariciarle el cuello con los dedos – ¿Es que no puede un hombre visitar a su prometida?

– Siempre he tenido el mismo carácter, si no te gusta, anula la boda – le reprochó la chica cruzándose de brazos.

Él soltó una carcajada y la abrazó por la cintura.

– Sólo he venido a ver cómo estabas después de la discusión de antes – le dio un beso en los labios.

– Es que no me gusta hacer de niñera de esos piratas, si no quieres que husmeen donde no deben ¿por qué no se hospedan en otro sitio simplemente?

– Guedel es algo caprichoso, además, así estará entretenido y no nos prestará atención.

**· oOo · oOo ·**

– Yo me voy a dar un largo baño.

Después del anuncio de Nami, decidieron irse a descansar, estaban cansados de la caminata. Se reunirían allí mismo conforme estuvieran arreglados para la fiesta de esa noche.

Nami llegó a su cuarto y buscó algo que le sirviera para limpiarse la herida tal y como se lo había enseñado Chopper, ya que se había abierto algo. Finalmente entró al baño, y se curó como pudo con los escasos medios que encontró, seguidamente se preparó un baño con sales y se metió. Estaba tan relajada, que se quedó dormida.

Robin también decidió darse un baño, había decidido que ese día descansaría y al día siguiente ya buscaría información. Eligió la ropa que se pondría para la fiesta (los armarios ya habían sido provistos de ropa) y se metió en el cuarto de baño de uno de los chicos, ya que el suyo estaba ocupado por Nami.

Los chicos se acostaron directamente, aún quedaban cuatro horas para que empezara la fiesta, tiempo de sobra para holgazanear y arreglarse en la última media hora.

…

Las horas iban pasando lentamente, Robin llevaba lista desde hacía rato y se había puesto a leer, pero al ver que la navegante no salía de su habitación, decidió llamarla.

Pegó en la puerta, pero no respondieron. Tras repetirlo y conseguir el mismo resultado, entró. La habitación estaba vacía, pero del cuarto de baño salía algo de luz, intentó entrar, pero estaba cerrado, así que volvió a su propia habitación y entró al baño desde la puerta que daba al mismo.

– Navegante-san, ¿estás ahí? – preguntó mientras abría la puerta.

Lo primero que vio fue a Nami, que estaba dormida en la bañera, la golpeó suavemente en el hombro para despertarla.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó adormilada – ¿cómo has entrado? – añadió al percatarse de la situación.

– No ha cerrado la puerta de mi cuarto. – hubo un momento de silencio – Se ha quedado dormida – la pelirroja puso cara de horror al mirar el reloj de su compañera, ya no le daba tiempo a nada – Tranquila, termina aquí y yo te voy eligiendo la ropa.

– Gracias Robin.

Ésta le dedicó una sonrisa y salió del baño.

…

Luffy esperaba impaciente en el salón a sus compañeros, ya se había duchado y vestido, y ahora se aburría mortalmente. Llevaba unos pantalones negros largos y una blusa roja, la vestimenta se remataba con su sempiterno sombrero de paja.

Por fin apareció Franky, que llevaba unos pantalones azules y una camisa amarilla.

– Franky, ¿te has puesto pantalones? ¿Por qué no vas en tanga a la fiesta?

– Iba a ir, pero un imbécil del servicio me vio y me obligó a ponérmelos.

– Ah ya... ¿Sabes si a los demás les queda mucho? Quiero ir a comer ya, tengo hambre... – dijo Luffy con un puchero.

– No, no lo sé, pero he visto a Sanji corriendo histérico por el pasillo buscando una corbata que conjuntara con su traje.

– Vaya... no sabía que las corbatas tuvieran que conjuntar.

– Claro que lo tienen que hacer, lo que no entiendo es por qué no le iba bien la que llevaba en la mano, el naranja fluorescente pega con cualquier cosa.

Justo en ese momento entró el susodicho seguido por Zoro.

– Pero qué hortera eres, Franky – dijo el rubio ofendido por el comentario de éste – el naranja fluorescente para la ropa es un insulto al buen gusto.

El cocinero llevaba un traje de chaqueta blanco, con una blusa negra y una corbata, también blanca. El espadachín, por su parte, llevaba unos pantalones negros y una blusa blanca algo desabrochada, con una chaqueta también negra y cara de pocos amigos (a nadie le podría sentar bien que lo asalten por las buenas y le quiten la corbata que está considerando ponerse).

– Franky, ¿llevas pantalones? – preguntó Zoro desde la puerta, Sanji también lo miraba interrogante.

– ¿Tan raro es que los lleve? – dijo el aludido.

– Sí – respondieron a la vez los otros tres.

– Pues os dejo saber que a partir de ahora lo raro será verme sin ellos – dijo picado, pero nadie se tomó en serio el comentario (al día siguiente se habría olvidado de sus propias palabras y volvería a lucir su amplia colección de tangas).

En ese momento apareció Robin por la puerta, llevaba un vestido largo beige de tirantes, una pulsera de plata adornaba su muñeca, los pendientes estaban casi ocultos por su pelo, que llevaba suelto.

– ROBIN-CHWAAAN, PERO QUÉ HERMOSÍSIMA ESÁS – dijo Sanji con corazones en los ojos.

– Es muy amable, cocinero-san – le respondió con una sonrisa, haciendo que Sanji cayera al sofá.

– Acaba de decir que ahora está mucho más enamorada de mí, ¿verdad?

– Eso es una interpretación muy libre de sus palabras, Sanji – comentó el cyborg.

– Estás muy guapa, Robin – dijo Luffy, haciendo que ésta se ruborizara levemente – por cierto, ¿sabes cuánto le queda a Nami? Creía que ibais a venir juntas.

– Así era, pero la encontré dormida en la bañera – el chico la miró derrotado, eso significaba que iban a tardar todavía más y él ya quería llegar a la fiesta – pero tranquilos, ya está terminando de arreglarse.

Se sentaron a esperar a la pelirroja en silencio. Al cuarto de hora ésta apareció por la puerta. Llevaba un traje largo, como Robin, de color verde muy oscuro, casi negro, que se amarraba al cuello por unos tirantes muy finos, y que dejaba al descubierto gran parte de su espalda. Como adornos llevaba un collar y unos pendientes largos de plata, y el pelo recogido en un moño que dejaba salir unos mechones.

– Siento el retraso chicos, me quedé dormida – se disculpó.

– POR FIN ESTAMOS TODOS, YA PODEMOS IR A ZAMPAR – gritó Luffy.

– ¡NAMI-SWAAN, PARECES UNA DIOSA!

Franky cogió a Sanji, que se había vuelto a caer al sofá, y se lo llevó fuera del salón con Luffy y Robin que ya salían, Zoro se quedó un momento más sentado, mirando a Nami que intentaba que Luffy se comportara, mientras sonreía distraídamente.

– ¿Vienes o qué? – le preguntó ésta al ver que no se movía.

– Serás pesada – le contestó molesto.

**· oOo · oOo ·**

Al llegar al hall del palacio, se lo encontraron abarrotado de gente, allí debería estar la mitad de la ciudad como mínimo. Intentaron reconocer a alguien, pero la tarea les era prácticamente imposible.

Tuvieron que pasar algunos minutos para distinguir a alguien. El monarca se acerbaba a saludarlos.

– Bienvenidas mis señoras, permítanme decirles que están radiantes – dijo mientras le besaba las manos a la sección femenina de los Sombrero de Paja – veo que no me he equivocado al elegir el vestuario, los vestidos parecen hechos a medida.

Mientras se el rey hablaba, se acercó al grupo un hombre alto, con el pelo plateado casi blanco que le llegaba a ras de los hombros y de constitución fuerte. Antes de unirse, escrutó con unos ojos azules, fríos como el hielo a todos y cada uno de los recién llegados.

– Vaya – dijo, haciendo que el monarca se diera la vuelta bruscamente – así que estos son los extranjeros que tan amablemente ha alojado su majestad en palacio – añadió con cierto tono irónico.

– Vile, creía que no ibas a asistir a la fiesta – le contestó algo contrariado.

– He cambiado de opinión, mi prometida estaba hoy algo irascible y he pensado que le vendría bien distraerse un poco – se calló un momento – ¿es que no vas a presentarme?

– Por supuesto, él es Vile, el primer ministro de Erewhon – hizo una breve pausa mientras los demás saludaban al nuevo personaje – Debo irme ya, aún me faltan muchos invitados por saludar, están en su casa, espero disfruten de la fiesta – y con esas palabras se marchó.

– Si me disculpan, yo también tengo asuntos que atender.

Tras la bienvenida, Luffy se fue directo a la mesa de comida, Nami al verlo, se llevó una de las manos a la frente, pero decidió dejar de mirarlo y se adentró entre la multitud.

Franky y Robin decidieron ponerse a bailar, aunque ésta, de vez en cuando, echaba miradas haca donde estaba Sanji y se reía. Éste estaba de un lado a otro alabando a todas las mujeres que veía.

Zoro vio cómo sus compañeros se dispersaban y decidió salir al patio, allí buscó algún sitio donde ofrecieran algo de alcohol, en este caso encontró Ron, así que se sirvió y se sentó en un banco cercano.

Al rato, se acercó una muchacha, a la mesa de las bebidas, se sirvió una bebida y se volvió hacia el espadachín, mientras se recolocaba el pelo largo y negro trenzado.

– ¿Le molesta si me siento aquí? – le preguntó.

Zoro la miró detenidamente, tenía unos ojos grandes y grises rasgados, con la pupila alargada, una nariz pequeña y unos labios rojos que resaltaban sobre su piel de porcelana, el pelo, negro como el carbón, lo llevaba recogido en una trenza que descansaba sobre su hombro. Iba vestida con una especie de túnica negra sin mangas que se ceñía a su cintura por un cinturón dorado; llegó a dos conclusiones, la primera era que los habitantes de esa isla se parecían todos sospechosamente (como si fueran de otra raza distinta) y la segunda que posiblemente estaba ante la mujer más hermosa que había visto.

– ¿Y bien? – volvió a preguntar la chica, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

– S-sí, siéntese – dijo algo perdido.

– Usted debe ser uno de los extranjeros de los que tanto habla la gente... Yo soy Edriel, encantada.

Zoro sopesó si contestarle o no, pero al final decidió que no había por qué ocultárselo.

– Roronoa Zoro.

– Vaya, es un nombre muy raro – sonrió – aunque claro, nuestros nombres también deben de sonarles raros a ustedes.

El chico sólo hizo un movimiento de cabeza como contestación y se centró en beber el resto del contenido del vaso para rellenárselo de nuevo. La chica miró cómo se levantaba y luego volvía a sentar junto a ella desconcertada.

– ¿Eres espadachín? – el peliverde la miró un momento – lo digo por las espadas que llevas...

– Katanas – la corrigió – sí, soy espadachín – añadió al notar que había sido algo brusco, cuando la chica sólo quería darle algo de conversación.

– Katanas – sonrió ella – a mí siempre me han gustado las... katanas, cuando era pequeña iba al museo y allí me recreaba en los lienzos, hay una gran variedad de pinturas de guerreros espadachines, pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad de ver una desde tan cerca como ahora. No sé si lo sabes, pero en Erewhon están prohibidas las armas... – comentó, luego soltó una risa sarcástica para añadir – no sé como no prohíben los cuchillos para cortar la fruta.

Robin, que había dejado de bailar con Franky cuando recibió el cuarto pisotón (y no precisamente de él), estaba dando una vuelta por el patio trasero cuando divisó a Zoro hablando entretenidamente con una chica... o más bien debería ser al revés, y decidió acercarse.

– Qué bien acompañado le veo, espadachín-kun – le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Zoro se puso colorado.

– Sólo estábamos hablando.

– ¿Y quién ha dicho lo contrario? – los miró a los dos – ¿os importa si me uno a la conversación? Estoy un poco cansada de bailar y los demás están muy ocupados.

– Claro que no – le dijo Edriel.

– ¿Qué hacen los demás? – preguntó Zoro curioso.

– Pues... el capitán-san y Franky-kun están comiendo, aunque algo decepcionados porque no hay carne en el menú, el cocinero-san está muy entretenido siendo el centro de atención de una "preciosa muchacha", creo que es la primera vez que le ocurre y parece algo nervioso, y Nami... – hizo una pausa estratégica, para dar suspense y de paso, ver la reacción del espadachín – está bailando con el rey, que muy amablemente la ha invitado a hacerlo.

Zoro sólo dio un sorbo a su vaso de Ron, con indiferencia, y le habría salido bien la actuación si no fuera porque no calculó bien y terminó atragantándose.

– Por cierto, mi nombre es Nico Robin, siento la descortesía – añadió para la muchacha que estaba al lado de Zoro.

– Edriel – contestó.

– ¿Te importa si te hacemos unas preguntas? Nunca hemos visto una civilización que viviera bajo tierra – preguntó la morena, al ver el silencio del espadachín.

– Claro que no... pero tened en cuenta que mucho se ha perdido, y la mayoría de lo que sabemos son "cuentos de viejas".

Y así, fue como Edriel les comenzó a relatar la historia de la isla.

"_Cuentan que en un principio, nuestro pueblo vivía en la superficie, Erewhon formaba parte de un archipiélago de islas muy relacionadas entre sí. Éramos una sociedad próspera, famosa por sus mineros y escultores, que eran lo mejores de todo el mundo conocido, las demás islas nos hacían pedidos de toda clase relacionados con estas dos artes; y no era para menos, la isla era rica en todo tipo de materiales preciosos, oro, diamantes... pero eso no era nada al lado de lo que hacían las hábiles manos de nuestros artesanos, que creaban verdaderas maravillas._

_La gente vivía bien y era feliz, pero un día, el cielo se oscureció, una gran bola de fuego descendió desde él, la tierra retumbó desde sus entrañas, y aparecieron unos animales enormes en el cielo, los dragones. Arrasaron la isla en cuestión de unas pocas horas._

_Un grupo de hombres y mujeres, todos ellos guerreros, se prepararon para enfrentarse a ellos, mientras el resto decidieron que para sobrevivir, teníamos que protegernos en las cuevas que había en la isla. Las cuevas ya habían servido antes como alojamiento temporal en las múltiples batallas que sufrió la isla debido a la riqueza que se escondía en sus entrañas, eran bastante grandes, y estaban muy bien acondicionadas._

_Fue una época dura para nuestro pueblo, los guerreros cada vez eran menos, y aprovechaban sus escarceos para traer provisiones. Mientras tanto, los demás aprovecharon sus habilidades para construir en la cueva una pequeña ciudad, que fue creciendo con el tiempo._

_Tras años de duro trabajo, la ciudad se fue conformando poco a poco, pero la guerra no acababa y mi pueblo seguía confinado aquí, y nuestros antepasados seguían confinados aquí._

_Tuvieron que pasar aún algunos años para que los guerreros volvieran con las mejores noticias que se podían traer, habían conseguido desterrar a los dragones y el cielo se había aclarado. Sin embargo, la superficie de la isla había sido arrasada completamente y parecía más un desierto que el terreno fértil que había sido antes._

_Eso, sumado a la cómoda ciudad que habían construido en las profundidades de la tierra, hizo que volvieran todos bajo tierra. Con el paso de los años la ciudad ha ido creciendo y haciéndose más grandiosa, hasta llegar a lo que es ahora._

_Pero en un principio, mientras se organizaba todo, cada uno hacía lo que quería y pronto reinó el caos, viéndose en la necesidad de nombrar a alguien para que los gobernara._

_Así fue como se eligió a nuestro primer rey, un rey cuyo ascenso estuvo lleno de polémica, porque todos querían que fuese el que había liderado a los guerreros en la última batalla, el general Rowrar, pero éste dijo que estaba hastiado de tanta violencia y que quería descansar cómodamente, así que tras gobernar el tiempo justo como para prohibir las armas, le cedió el trono a su segundo, Rokza. Nuestro actual monarca, el rey Guedel, es descendiente directo de él._

_A pesar de todo, Rowrar no se terminó de desligar nunca de la política, y su familia siempre ha estado muy relacionada con el trono, y uno de sus descendientes, Vile, propuso hace algunos años la aparición de la figura del primer ministro, puesto que ocupa él"._

Edriel terminó la historia y se quedó callada.

– Por lo que nos ha contado, se supone que esta isla estaba en la ruta normal de los barcos, ¿qué pasó para que ahora sea tan difícil entrar y salir? – preguntó Robin.

– Nadie lo sabe con seguridad – respondió Edriel – ten en cuenta que todo lo que he contado se basa en antiguas leyendas, se sabe que hubo una guerra que nos obligó a refugiarnos y que arrasó con todo. Hay quien dice que dicen que es un mecanismo de protección, otros que fue un brujo que venía con los dragones y que al ser expulsado conjuró una maldición contra la isla...

– Si fuese un mecanismo de protección, supuestamente podríais ayudarnos a salir de aquí sin problema – intervino Zoro.

– Primero, no es seguro que sea un mecanismo de protección – atajó la muchacha – y segundo, si lo fuese, esa tecnología se debe haber perdido, porque aunque a veces se abre el portal, nadie sabe cómo hacerlo funcionar a su antojo.

– Alguien debe saberlo – insistió el chico.

– No, nadie – Edriel parecía algo tensa, cohibida ante la mirada del peliverde – tal vez el rey Guedel sepa algo... o encontréis algo en la biblioteca – añadió dudosa.

– ¿Sabe? Yo soy arqueóloga, y como tal me interesa muchísimo la historia de vuestro pueblo. ¿No podría seguir contándonos historias sobre vuestras costumbres? – intervino Robin para que Zoro no siguiera insistiendo, no era ni el momento, ni el lugar.

La arqueóloga siguió interrogando a Edriel cuanto quiso y más, la muchacha tenía una conversación agradable, aunque no pudo sacar mucho más en claro de lo que ya le había dicho.

Zoro hacía rato que había dejado de prestar atención a la conversación, concretamente desde el momento en que comprendió que no iba a sacar más información sobre cómo salir de la maldita isla. Echó un vistazo por el lugar, detallando en una mirada a los invitados que había por allí (hábito que había adquirido en su época de caza-recompensas, y que aún le servía en muchas ocasiones); fue entonces cuando la vio, con ese vestido verde que le revolucionaba las hormonas, bailando _demasiado_ cerca de ese estúpido que se hacía llamar rey y sonriéndole.

La furia lo invadió súbitamente al ver cómo el insensato que muy pronto se quedaría sin mano, apoyaba ésta en la espalda de la chica, _demasiado bajo_. Llegó a tal punto, que rompió el vaso que tenía agarrado.

– ¡Mierda! – protestó.

– ¿Se ha hecho daño, espadachín-kun?

– No es nada – se apresuró a responder Zoro, sacudiendo la mano bajo la sorprendida mirada de Edriel – voy a lavarme la mano – añadió dirigiéndose a una pequeña fuente cercana.

– ¿Le ocurre algo o es que le gusta romper vasos? – Edriel no dejaba de mirar a Zoro con expresión asustada.

La arqueóloga símplemente le sonrió.

– Digamos que no le ha sentado bien que cierta persona salga a bailar sin él.

– ¿Acaso tiene novia? – preguntó la chica interesada.

– No, no, qué va – Edriel la miró extrañada – es complicado, ¿no espadachín-kun? – añadió al ver que éste volvía.

– ¿De qué coño hablas? – el peliverde que ya era sociable lo justo y necesario, con el mosqueo que tenía encima no estaba para aguantar preguntas a las que no le encontraba sentido.

Justo en ese momento, se fijó que Nami estaba en el patio donde ellos estaban y se adentraba en los jardines, perdiéndose de vista; antes de que se alejara demasiado, Zoro decidió seguirla.

– Voy a dar una vuelta.

Cuando el espadachín se hubo alejado lo suficiente como para que no las escuchara, Edriel decidió que no había peligro para seguir con la conversación.

– Esa pelirroja que acaba de salir tiene algo que ver con el pequeño accidente de hace un momento, ¿verdad? – Robin sonrió.

– No creo que sea asunto mío el hablar de esas cosas.

– Oh, vaya. Estoy siendo muy indiscreta. Siento si te he incomodado, no era mi intención – la pálida piel de la chica se había puesto tan roja que podría competir con el chaleco de Luffy.

– Tranquila, no pasa nada.

– Edriel, nos vamos ya – llamó desde lejos un hombre de aspecto bastante severo.

– Ha sido un placer – se despidió la aludida, echándose a correr, para añadir en un último grito – despídeme de Zoro, ¿vale?

Robin tan sólo le hizo una seña con la mano para que no se preocupase por eso y se dedicó a observar al resto de la gente que se ponía a su vista.

– ¿Qué haces tan sola? Creía que estabas bailando con Franky.

Robin se giró hacia Luffy, que venía cargado de comida, dándole un enorme bocado a un trozo amorfo de algo que no llegaba a distinguir.

– Me cansé y me vine aquí con el espadachín-kun y una muchacha de la ciudad, he estado hablando con ella hasta hace un momento.

– ¿Y Zoro?

– Se fue tras la navegante cuando la vio salir.

– Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah... espero que siga vivo para mañana – Luffy se quedó un momento callado, como meditando algo, finalmente cogió una de las frutas que tenía y se la ofreció a la arqueóloga con un "¿quieres?"

Robin negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

– Muchas gracias, pero no tengo hambre.

El muchacho se sentó junto a ella mientras comía, con más tranquilidad de la habitual, para hacerle compañía. Cuando terminó, al notar que ella empezaba a aburrirse, se le ocurrió una idea para animarla un poco.

– ¿Quieres bailar? – Robin lo miró interrogante, dudosa si aceptar o no, ya se había llevado pisotones suficientes como para añadir los de su pareja de baile – soy un gran bailarín, Usopp puede decírtelo.

– Claro, capitán-san – rió la arqueóloga.

**· oOo · oOo ·**

Nami se adentraba entre la gente sin saber muy bien qué hacer, quería bailar, o más bien, quería bailar con alguien que tenía un color de pelo particularmente raro. Vio que Robin y Franky estaban bailando, Sanji intentaba ligar con Arywen, y a Zoro no lo veía por ningún lado, por más que lo buscase con la vista _"¿Dónde se habrá metido éste ahora? Seguro que está donde haya algo de alcoh..."_.

– Está particularmente bella esta noche, Nami-san – el hilo de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido por una voz a su espalda – ¿me permite este baile?

Se dio la vuelta y vio al monarca sonriéndole. Se puso algo colorada, ya que, aunque estaba acostumbrada a los halagos de los hombres, se sentía cohibida ante aquel.

– C-claro majestad – respondió tras unos segundos.

Bailaron durante mucho tiempo, parecía que aquel hombre no quería soltarla por nada del mundo. Después de más de una hora bailando, a Nami empezó a dolerle el pie.

– Majestad, si me disculpa, me voy a descansar un poco – le dijo con una sonrisa.

– Por supuesto, espero no haberla aburrido, pocas veces se tiene la suerte de bailar con una chica tan encantadora.

– ¡Oh, no! Nada de eso, es sólo que he tenido un día ajetreado, voy a salir a tomar un poco el aire.

Salió al patio y respiró hondo, desde el cráter abierto sobre ellos penetraba una suave brisa nocturna, y se agradecía. Miró hacia uno de los lados y allí vio a Robin hablando con una muchacha de pelo negro realmente bonita; a su lado estaba Zoro con cara de pocos amigos, se quedó mirándolo hasta que éste desvió la mirada para posarla en ella.

Quería estar sola, así que se adentró en los jardines del palacio; había mucha agua, repartida entre fuentes y riachuelos, que formaban una ligera bruma al evaporarse debido a la temperatura y alguna vegetación. Era muy agradable, se sentó en uno de los bancos que había alrededor de una de las fuentes.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo una voz grave a su espalda, provocándole un estremecimiento.

– ¡Zoro, me has asustado! – se dio la vuelta para encararlo, él la miraba interrogante – estaba un poco agobiada con tanta gente y me apetecía estar sola.

– No digas tonterías, si te encanta ser el centro de atención.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – una vena apareció en la frente de Nami.

– Si no te gustase, no habrías aceptado bailar con el rey, y menos durante una hora entera – dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

– ¿Y a ti qué coño te importa con quién bailo o no?

– En verdad, me da igual – mintió, encogiéndose de hombros, en ese momento recordó la mano del imbécil en la espalda de la pelirroja, demasiado baja como para ser por un simple baile, y se enfureció – ese tío es lo suficientemente rico como para que te fijes en él – lo dijo sin pensar, fruto de la ira, y se arrepintió en el mismo instante en que las palabras salieron de su boca; pero ya estaba dicho.

Nami lo miró con una mezcla entre odio e impotencia, no sabía qué iba a hacer con los sentimientos hacia aquel idiota que tenía enfrente, le dolía la indiferencia con la que la trataba, pero con ese último comentario la rabia la inundó y le dio una bofetada en la cara.

– No sé con qué clase de mujeres te habrás relacionado antes de formar parte de la tripulación o cuando te vas a emborracharte a cualquier taberna de mala muerte – le dijo entre dientes mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo – pero a mí, me respetas – cada palabra fue acompañada de un pinchazo en el pecho del espadachín con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, quería hacerle daño, aunque sospechaba que no lo había conseguido.

Acto seguido se dio la vuelta y se alejó de él, no quería volver a verlo hasta que se olvidara de esa noche y de ese comentario.

– Nami, espera – la agarró del codo justo cuando ella daba el primer paso alejándose y le dio la vuelta – lo siento – la chica miraba al suelo con la cabeza gacha, la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos y vio que estaba llorando, se quedó paralizado – soy un bruto y un bocazas, sé que no eres así, no sé por qué lo he dicho, no quería llamarte puta.

– Pero lo has hecho – sintió como Zoro le secaba las lágrimas y lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos negros que la miraban con una dulzura infinita, y se perdió en ellos. El bullicio de la fiesta, atenuado por la distancia, se apagó completamente, oyéndose únicamente el murmullo del agua y las respiraciones de ambos.

– Perdóname, Nami – susurró muy cerca de los labios de la pelirroja con voz ronca, tan cerca que casi se rozaban – No quería hacerte llorar.

Los corazones de ambos latían con violencia. Ella le sonrió dulcemente y llevó una de sus manos al antebrazo del chico, apretándolo levemente.

– Estás perdonado – dijo en el mismo tono, disfrutando de las caricias del peliverde.

Los labios le hormigueaban ansiando un contacto que no terminaba de llegar y una sensación similar a miles de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago la embargaba. Zoro desplazó una de sus manos desde la cara de la chica hasta su nuca, enredando los dedos en sus cabellos.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, dejándose llevar por el momento.

* * *

Sé que soy una persona horrible por dejarlo justo ahí, pero si seguía el capítulo se iba a alargar muchísimo (son 12 páginas del word), además, son las 2:17 de la mañana y tengo mucho sueño, pero no me quería acostar sin subir esto, porque creo que ya me he atrasado demasiado. He revisado la ortografía por encima y creo que no hay muchas patadas ni bestialidades, sí que hay palabrotas, pero es que a mí me salen esas expresiones en ciertos momentos, espero que nadie se sienta ofendido, ya me dijeron en otra página que escribía muchos tacos, en fin... no me resultan igual de intensas las escenas sin ellos.

Buenos, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que la espera haya merecido la pena, aunque sea un poquito. Sé que me repito mucho, pero espero poder actualizar pronto, en sí, tengo la historia casi terminada, sólo falta pasarla a ordenador y reeditarla.

Muchos besos y gracias por leer, yo me voy ahora a la cama


	10. Capítulo 9 Entre bares y tabernas

_**Capítulo 9. Entre bares y tabernas**_

La música sonaba fuerte, dando paso a las decenas de bailarines que ocupaban la improvisada pista. Alrededor de ésta, pequeños grupitos se arremolinaban con un único tema de conversación: la extraña pareja formada por un muchacho con un sombrero de paja y una mujer de pelo azabache que bailaban dando vueltas y más vueltas sin seguir el ritmo de la música. Sin embargo, a pesar del espectáculo bochornoso que estaban dando, la mujer parecía estar extrañamente alegre; a veces, incluso se reía.

Sin embargo, había dos personas que estaban totalmente ajenos a todo aquel barullo; una pareja que se miraban el uno al otro iluminados por algunos farolillos flotantes que daban una luz mortecina. No hablaban, al menos no con palabras. Cada vez más cerca el uno del otro; sus labios separados por un suspiro.

– QUÉ ESCENITA TAAAAAAN ROMÁNTICA – desgraciadamente, otra figura andaba cerca, una persona que se había sentido en la obligación de desligarse de la pareja reína del baile por vergüenza ajena, y que ahora miraba, llorando, la imagen que se presentaba frente a él – ME HABÉIS INSPIRADO TANTO QUE CREO QUE ESCRIBIRÉ UNA CANCIÓN.

Se había roto la magia del momento, la preciosa damisela volvía a ser Nami, el apuesto caballero volvía a ser Zoro. Sin embargo, un último pensamiento pasó por sus mentes antes de volver en sí: "_Qué oportuno es Franky_". Se apartaron bruscamente, ambos colorados como tomates, pero sin apartar la mirada del otro.

– ¡OH, POR FAVOR, NO PARÉIS POR MÍ!

– N-no sé de qué estás hablando – tartamudeó Nami, aún aturdida.

– Ya... si llego a saber lo que me iba a encontrar, me habría preparado mentalmente para aguantar sin interrumpir hasta el beso.

– ¿Beso? ¿Qué beso? – se alteró Zoro – Yo sólo me estaba disculpando por haberla insultado.

– Pues ya ha debido de ser fuerte lo que le has dicho, porque la insultas constantemente y yo nunca te he escuchado disculparte... menos de forma tan cariñosa.

– Tengo demasiado sueño para aguantar tus estupideces – y tras decir esto último, Zoro se adentró en la fiesta, vio el penoso espectáculo que volvía a dar Luffy bailando (esta vez sólo), y se dirigió a su habitación.

Franky se volvió hacia Nami, que aún seguía mirando hacia donde había desaparecido el peliverde, y empezó a reírse, haciendo que ésta lo mirase a él con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarras.

– Y a ti qué te pasa ahora, idiota.

– Pero ¡qué susceptible que estamos! – siguió riendo el cyborg, pero se calló abruptamente al escuchar el crujir de los nudillos de la chica – ¡Eh, tranquila! Sólo era una bro...

Pero el muchacho no pudo terminar la frase, porque Nami lo había noqueado de un capón. La pelirroja se volvió a adentrar en la fiesta dignamente, dejando a su nakama tirado en el suelo por insinuar tonterías que no vienen a cuento, y puede que, en un recóndito y apartado lugar de su mente, también por interrumpir.

**· oOo · oOo ·**

Sanji estaba pletórico, esa noche había conseguido ligar más que en toda su lista de conquistas – que tampoco era muy larga, pero eso no viene al caso –. Había visto marcharse a todos sus compañeros uno a uno, Franky, junto con su enorme chichón, había sido el último, hacía apenas unos minutos; pero él quería seguir disfrutando de esa magnífica noche, tan sólo empañada por el espectáculo de Luffy bailando solo.

Sin embargo, pronto llegó a la conclusión de que esa noche, muy a su pesar, se había acabado; ya no quedaba nadie, a excepción de algunos empleados de palacio que recogían el hall y que no le hacían ningún caso.

Iba silbando camino a su habitación, satisfecho consigo mismo. Se plantó delante de la puerta del saloncito y entró sin cuidado ninguno, encontrándose a un espadachín desparramado en el sillón, con un codo apoyado en el apoya-brazos y la cabeza apoyada en la mano que le tapaba los ojos.

– ¿Se puede saber cuánto has bebido para que no puedas ni llegar a la habitación?

Zoro estaba demasiado cansado y confuso como para seguirle el juego a Sanji, desde que volviera de la fiesta había estado recordando punto por punto lo acaecido desde que decidiera seguir a Nami hasta que Franky había hecho su espectacular aparición. Hasta el momento en el que Sanji entrara en estampida, se había reconocido que había sentido la tentación de besarla, además, cabía la posibilidad, una posibilidad ínfima y ridícula, de que en algún momento de la noche y por una extraña sucesión de acontecimientos fuera de toda lógica, se hubiese puesto algo – de hecho muy poco – celoso, y que ese fuese el motivo por el cual – en una especie de estado de trance pasajero – había llegado a tan extraña situación con la pelirroja.

También estaba esa sensación de nudo en el estómago, con manos sudorosas y taquicardia... seguro que le había sentado mal la bebida, esa era la explicación a todo lo ocurrido. Había bebido de más de una bebida alcohólica desconocida, se había mareado y había flipado con Nami.

Tenía lógica.

Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió al cuarto compartido con Sanji.

– Oye, ¿no sabrás tú qué le ha pasado a Franky? – Zoro se paró en el umbral de la puerta, se pasó una mano por los cabellos, deteniéndola en el cuello y la otra se aferró al marco de la puerta, contuvo un suspiro, haciendo que Sanji lo mirara extrañado, finalmente volvió la cabeza con una ceja alzada, interrogante, hacia un rubio que se encogió de hombros – lo he visto irse tambaleando y con un chichón enorme. Una de dos, o está borracho y se ha caído, o Nami se ha cabreado con él.

Zoro se volvió completamente hacia el cocinero frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿Me ves cara de importarme en este momento lo que le pase a ese idiota?

Sanji levantó las manos con las palmas hacia delante.

– Tranquiiiiiilo – comentó pasando al lado del chico para entrar en el cuarto – sólo tenía curiosidad.

Cada uno se tiró sobre una cama, sin desvestirse y se quedaron un rato callados.

– Eh, marimo – el aludido emitió un sonido en respuesta – ¿Estás dormido?

Zoro gruñó algo sospechosamente parecido a 'imbécil'.

– ¿Tú qué crees? Tengo a un tío plasta y sin sueño como compañero de habitación.

– Lo que tú digas – comentó como si le hubiera dicho la hora – Ya que sacas el tema de los compañeros de habitación, ¿sabes por qué Nami y Robin tienen habitaciones propias y nosotros no?

– Buena pregunta – contestó el peliverde – ve a la habitación del tal Guedel y pregúntale a él.

– ¡Qué simpático...!

Pero el otro chico no lo escuchó ya, soltó un sonoro ronquido y dejó a su hiperactivo y sonriente compañero hablando solo.

¡Qué gran noche!

**· oOo · oOo ·**

Al día siguiente, todos se reunieron el el saloncito para desayunar. Se habían levantado tarde, Guedel llevaba horas levantado y había desayunado en sus aposentos para poder atender "asuntos de estado", según les había informado uno de los empleados que llevaban el desayuno.

Comentaban, aprovechando el momento de privacidad, impresiones del día anterior, sobre todo de la noche.

– A nosotros nos contaron una historia muy interesante, ¿verdad espadachin-kun? – comentaba Robin en esos momentos.

– mmmmm bueno... tanto como interesante...

A pesar del comentario desalentador del chico, los demás insistieron en escucharla, así que la arqueóloga contó la historia que Edriel les había relatado.

… 30 minutos más tarde …

– La reacción del tal Rowrar... es muy extraña, ¿quién en su sano juicio renunciaría a ser el rey, con todas las riquezas que eso conlleva? Ni hablar de todos los sirvientes dispuestos a consentir cualquier capricho – reflexionó Nami.

– No todo el mundo es como tú – dijo Zoro muy bajo, para que no lo escuchara, pero desgraciadamente para él, sí que lo escuchó, ganándose un doloroso codazo en las costillas.

Siguieron hablando de cosas sin trascendencia, hasta que alguien se acordó de que habían venido para buscar una respuesta al misterio sobre cómo salir de la isla. Había que ponerse manos a la obra y recabar información.

…

Robin se fue a la biblioteca a buscar algún libro de historia que pudiera ayudarlos, aunque dudaba seriamente que encontrara algo de utilidad; los demás fueron al pueblo divididos en tres grupos después de 15 minutos de peleas y quejas sobre la conformación de los mismos. Se reunirían de nuevo a la hora de comer.

**· oOo · oOo ·**

Franky había estado ya en tres bares, pero a pesar de sus preguntas, nadie le sabía responder algo en concreto. Era la frustración personificada... ¡nadie sabía lo que era la cola! Su gran tupé azul estaba totalmente flácido. También estaba ese asunto de salir de la isla que nadie sabía contestar a ciencia cierta.

Iba por la calle cuando vio un gran tumulto de gente, todos se acercaban a ver el espectáculo que se desarrollaba en mitad de la calle. Dos personas encapuchadas iban escoltando a un hombre joven que vestía una túnica blanca, tenía la cabeza gacha e iba arrastrando los pies.

– ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? – se preguntó, sorprendido, en voz alta.

– Llevas poco tiempo aquí, ¿verdad?Ha sido elegido por el gran dios Sherpa para ser uno de sus sacerdotes – le respondió una muchacha que había a su lado – ¡tiene tanta suerte! Hace muchísimo tiempo que Sherpa no pide sacerdotes, pero hace cuestión de 14 días, ha empezado a llamar a algunos a su templo. Mi hermana también ha sido elegida sacerdotisa, ¡ojalá también me elija a mí! – añadió.

– Pues él no parece muy ilusionado.

– Eso es porque cuando son elegidos, entran en trance y no son conscientes de nada de lo que los rodea hasta que llegan a su destino, más allá de los jardines sagrados. Los guardianes tienen que llevarlos hasta las puertas de estos.

– ¿Los jardines sagrados? – preguntó el cyborg.

– ¿No has visto los jardines vallados que hay a ambos lados del palacio? – el chico asintió con la cabeza – La cancela sólo se abre para dejar entrar a los nuevos sacerdotes y sólo el rey y el primer ministro pasean por allí de vez en cuando.

– ¿Y exactamente qué es lo que va a hacer allí?

– Pues... – dudó un momento antes de responder – preparar las ofrendas, rezar por la properidad del reino y sus habitantes, transcribir las nuevas leyes... las obligaciones de un sacerdote son muy diversas. – dijo con una sonrisa – Lo malo es que ya no puedes volver con tu familia y amigos – añadió, la sonrisa flaqueando, sin embargo volvió a animarse – pero es un precio pequeño a pagar, comparado con estar junto a Sherpa.

Se llevaron al chico y, poco a poco, la gente se fue disipando. Franky se quedó mirando hacia donde había visto al chico por última vez, la muchacha diría lo que quisiera, pero le había dado muy mala espina la escena, ese chico no parecía estar en trance, sino drogado.

De todas formas, la hora del almuerzo se acercaba y él no podía, ni quería de momento, meterse en marrones que no entendía, así que decidió volver al castillo, esperando que sus compañeros hubiesen tenido más suerte que él.

**· oOo · oOo ·**

Luffy y Sanji buscaban por el mercado, pero no estaban investigando sobre cómo salir de la dichosa isla, más bien se estaban informando sobre la gastronomía y las mujeres... cada uno en su estilo.

Estaban parados frente a un puesto de comida y una muchacha los atendía lo mejor que podía – hazaña difícil de lograr –.

– ¿Y ESTO SE PUEDE COMER SIN COCINAR? TIENE TAN BUENA PINTA... – dijo Luffy babeando ante lo que parecía un chuletón de un animal enorme.

– No señor, hay que cocinarla porque se muy dura.

– Señorita, permítame decirle que es usted preciosa, ¿por qué no cierra un rato y se viene a tomar algo conmigo? – dijo Sanji con los ojos convertidos en corazones.

– G-g-gracias, pero no puedo – la pobre muchacha no sabía qué hacer con la pareja que tenía delante.

Luffy se quedó mirando un momento la carne y sin previo aviso, y ante la mirada de reproche de Sanji por comportarse así delante de una dama, alargó el brazo y cogió uno de los trozos para metérselo en la boca.

– SANJI, COMPDA EFTA CADNE YA – exigió ententando masticar el amasijo que se le había formado en la boca.

El cocinero, horrorizado por el espectáculo que estaba montando Luffy delante de la dependienta, le dio una patada para que se estuviera quieto, provocando que el moreno escupiera el contenido de su boca.

– LUFFY, DEJA YA DE DAR EL ESPECTÁCULO – gritó, para justo después dirigirse a la muchacha en un tono muchísimo más amable y empalagoso – Señorita, disculpe a este energúmeno.

– N-no pasa nada – sonrió forzadamente, recordándose que eran clientes y a los clientes se les sonreía – Pero tengo que sacarles de su error, eso no es carne.

– ¿No es carne? – repitió Luffy desilusionado – Pero si se parece a la carne.

– Es una raíz de un arbusto autóctono, pero cocinado tiene un sabor parecido a la carne – informó la dependienta – Entonces... ¿se lo llevan?

– Claro que sí – gritó el moreno – vamos Sanji, date prisa y cómprala. Vamos, vamos, vamooooooooooooooos.

Al cabo de un rato, se retiraban del puesto con las bolsas de comida y dejando a una sorprendida dependienta.

– Gracias por su compra – se despidió.

– Gracias a ti por atendernos, princesa – le respondió Sanji dándose la vuelta para ir con ella de nuevo.

– Sanji, tenemos cosas que hacer, no nos podemos entretener con tonterías – lo regañó Luffy.

– Claro, como tú ya has conseguido lo que querías – le reprochó el rubio, mientras su capitán sonreía con la bolsa de carne en la mano.

En esa misma calle había un bar, y como habían perdido la mayoría del tiempo en las tiendas, decidieron que entrarían ahí para aliviar sus conciencias y de paso, encontrar a alguien que supiera decirles algo. Pero al entrar, tiraron a una chica que salía llorando del mismo.

– Discúlpenos señorita, mi nombre es Sanji y si no le importa, me gustaría invitarla a algo como muestra de mi arrepentimiento por dejar caer a una preciosidad como tú.

– Sanji, no la has dejado caer, la has tirad... – una patada del cocinero lo calló al instante.

– Eh... esto... gracias, pero es que tengo que volver a casa – respondió la chica.

Al final lograron convencer a la deprimida chica para que se quedara con ellos, ya que Sanji se puso tan pesado diciendo que si se marchaba moriría del arrepentimiento (a pesar que ella había insistido en que no era un buen momento), que no tuvo más remedio que quedarse.

El inicio de la conversación fue difícil ya que la chica no paraba de llorar y Sanji intentaba consolarla mientras Luffy estaba callado mirándolos. Finalmente, el rubio consiguió sonsacarle lo que la tenía en ese estado.

– Me acabo de enterar de que mi prometido, con el que iba a casarme en un mes, acaba de internarse en los jardines sagrados para dedicar el resto de su vida al servicio de nuestro gran dios Sherpa – les informó irónicamente entre hipidos.

– ¿Te ha abandonado así por las buenas? ¿Sin decirte nada antes? – se interesó Luffy.

– No es tan simple – comentó ella – mi prometido formaba parte de un grupo político ilegal que se oponía al régimen totalitario de Guedel, ya estaban cansados que una persona rigiera Erewhon por el simple mérito de ser hijo de... él era una persona muy comprometida, se reunían para hablar sobre los problemas que tenían los trabajadores para vivir y cómo intentar solucionarlos. Estaban intentando convencer a la gente para dar un golpe de estado y reinstaurar un gobierno, esta vez, justo. La persona que me ha contado lo que ha pasado con Elphrem, mi prometido, estaba con él en dicho grupo, y sospechan que no ha sido exactamente como han dado a entender los guardianes. Parece que alguien del gobierno se enteró de estas reuniones clandestinas y han empezado a llevarse gente como sacerdotes al templo.

– Kantra... – el rubio le cogió la mano y la apretó suavemente.

– Además, yo sé historias sobre Sherpa que no tienen nada que ver con lo que nos cuentan aquí – los chicos la miraron interrogantes, así que ella empezó a relatar la historia que tantas veces le habían contado de niña.

_Mi abuelo fue durante muchos años el encargado de la biblioteca de palacio, tenía mucho tiempo libre, así que lo aprovechaba leyendo los libros que allí había. Un día, curioseando por unos estantes encontró un libro que le llamó la atención, fue así como se enteró de cosas terribles, que nunca se atrevió a contar a nadie, salvo a mí y a mi hermano._

_Era un libro que había sobrevivido durante siglos, anterior a que nuestro pueblo llevara a la isla. En él se relataba la historia de Sherpa, el dios que gobernaba un archipiélago del que Erewhon formaba parte. Sus primitivos adoraban a Sherpa, pero no al Sherpa que nosotros "conocemos", sino a uno mucho más tétrico. El dios estaba representado por una figura monstruosa, con grandes colmillos y garras afiladas, era un dios sanguinario que necesitaba de sacrificios humanos para traer la fertilidad a la tierra y a las mujeres y con ello, prosperidad al pueblo._

_Una vez al año, en el solsticio de invierto, en la noche más larga del año, se elegía a una pareja de enamorados y los sacerdotes los traían a esta isla, que era donde se ubicaba el templo de Sherpa. Por lo que recogía el libro, en el templo había una estatua de éste, que esa noche cobraba vida para saciar su sed de sangre._

_Cuando nuestros antepasados conquistaron el archipiélago, obligaron a los nativos a adquirir sus costumbres, destruyeron el templo y habitaron la isla._

_Tiempo después, sufrimos la gran guerra, y cuando todo parecía perdido, llegó el general Rowrar con una estatua de un dios antigua, lo habían encontrado tras uno de los ataques enemigos. A partir de ese momento, todo empezó a mejorar, hasta que llegó la gran noticia de la victoria. Casi todos relacionaron la buena nueva con la llegada de la estatua y empezaron a venerarlo como su dios._

_Sherpa, el mismo dios que rescataron del olvido Rowrar y Rokza en su ascenso al poder tras su victoriosa llegada._

– Me temo que a Elphrem no le espere nada bueno cuando llegue a su destino – sollozó Kantra.

Luffy y Sanji la consolaron como pudieron... sin saber que toda la conversación había sido escuchada por una mujer que estaba sentada en la mesa de al lado.

La casa de la chica quedaba de camino al palacio, y Sanji insistió tanto en acompañarla, que al final Kantra no tuvo más remedio que acceder. Luffy fue delante todo el camino, caminando contento con la bolsa de comida en la mano, mientras Sanji le iba contando algunas de las aventuras que había tenido desde que se unió a la tripulación de Luffy para entretenerla aunque sea el rato hasta llegar a la casa.

– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – preguntó la chica.

– Dispara.

– Bueno, es simple curiosidad, no quiero ofender... – dudó – pero, ¿cómo es que Luffy ha llegado a ser vuestro capitán? No tiene nada que ver con los terroríficos capitanes piratas de los que habla la gente.

– Luffy puede parecer infantil, pero sabe pelear por lo que considera que es justo, tiene fe absoluta en su tripulación... en cierta forma, ha conseguido que más que nakamas, seamos una familia.

– Tiene que ser un gran capitán si un miembro de su tripulación habla así de él.

**· oOo · oOo ·**

Nami y Zoro habían tenido algo más de suerte, habían conseguido algo de información, aunque no estaban seguros de se les serviría de mucho. Por lo visto, los extranjeros que habían visitado la ciudad, habían conseguido salir después de la salida del sol tras una noche sin luna. Los hechos coincidían a cómo habián entrado ellos, tras amanecer, el cielo y el mar se cubrían de un manto negro como el ébano y tras desaparecer, no había rastro del barco o sus tripulantes. Pero este fenómeno no ocurría cada 28 días como debería esperarse en el ciclo lunar, pues había muchas veces que tras la luna nueva no ocurría nada.

Iban por la calle y Nami vio un gran tumulto a lo lejos, en una de las calles paralelas, tocó levemente el brazo de su compañero para llamar su atención, casi no habían hablado durante toda esa mañana.

Zoro notó como la mano pequeña de Nami se posaba en su brazo y sintió un escalogrío – y esta vez no había bebido nada –.

– Mira – le dijo ella señalando hacia el gentío – ¿qué habrá pasado para que se reúna tanta gente?

– Ni lo sé, ni me importa – le contestó secamente – queremos salir de esta maldita isla, no cotillear.

– Zoro... – lo miró impotente, ¿no se daba cuenta que a más gente más probabilidad de éxito? Él la miraba interrogante – …déjalo, sigamos buscando información en otro sitio.

– Por ejemplo, en esa taberna de ahí.

Nami la miró evaluativamente, era un poco cutre, desde fuera sólo se veían unos pocos borrachos en una barra muy, muy sucia. Rectificando, era muy cutre.

– Dudo que ninguno de los que hay ahí sepa cómo llegar a su casa, mucho menos van a saber cómo salir de la isla – comentó.

– Pero yo tengo sed – dijo el espadachín, entrando en la taberna.

– BEBE CUANDO VOLVAMOS, ESPADACHÍN BORRACHO – pero Zoro ya había entrado dejándola a ella en la calle.

Lo siguió, al entrar, los hombres que había en la barra se giraron a verla y se sintió incómoda, buscó al peliverde con la vista, y se dirigió donde él estaba sentado bebiéndose una jarra de alguna bebida, no conseguía distinguir de qué, mientras los demás la seguían con una mirada lujuriosa, no todos los días entraba una mujer a la taberna, y mucho menos tan guapa.

– ¿Se puede saber a qué estás jugando? – le espetó al llegar junto a él.

– ¿Estás ciega...? – le respondió en un tono burlón – no estoy jugando, estoy bebiendo.

– ¡Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, cuando volvamos podrás beber todo lo que te dé la gana! – intentaba gritarle, pero a la vez que nadie más los oyera.

Zoro la miraba divertido, nunca la había escuchado regañarle en ese tono, por lo general, solía ser mucho más escandalosa.

– Siéntate, déjame beberme esto tranquilo, y a lo mejor cuando termine hago lo que me pides.

A Nami le latía una vena en la frente y había apretado los puños, pero se sentía demasiado incómoda con todos esos hombres pendientes de ella como para protestar, así que se sentó de mala gana.

…

– ¿Está ya contento el señorito, nos podemos ir ya? – dijo la pelirroja con retintín, cuando vio a Zoro dar el último trago, tras terminarse la segunda botella, con cara de 'ya "hablaremos" tú y yo'.

– Sí, voy a pagar esto a la barra...

– ¿Qué ocurre Zoro?

– ¿Sirve nuestro dinero aquí...? – preguntó preocupado, haciendo que Nami sonriera siniestra.

– Eso lo tendrás que averiguar tú mismo – respondió mientras salía del bar.

– Bruja – Zoro se acercó a la barra a pagar.

Nami esperaba en la calle a Zoro, estaba cabreada por haber tenido que esperar al espadachín, mientras éste saciaba su "sed". Mientras esperaba, uno de los borrachos salió del bar, tal era la cogorza que llevaba encima, que apenas se mantenía en pie, cayendo finalmente, y tirando a Nami al suelo en el proceso, quedando sobre ella.

– Al final he tenido que... – Zoro calló al ver la escena, un hombre estaba tirado en el suelo encima de Nami, con la cabeza hundida en su cuello, mientras esta lo miraba con cara de susto.

Una oleada de rabia lo azotó, cogió al hombre del cuello levantándolo, y lo volvió a tirar al suelo, agarró una de sus katanas con intención de desenvainarla, pero Nami lo detuvo.

– No es lo que parece, sólo se ha caído – le dijo para que se calmara, pero no parecía surtir efecto – recuerda que si te ven utilizarlas te meterán en la cárcel – añadió la chica, mientras cogía la mano del peliverde.

– No hay nadie.

– Zoro... prometimos no armar jaleo – dijo suplicante – y él sólo se ha caído, ¿no ves que no puede ni levantarse de la borrachera que lleva?

Zoro la miró y volvió a mirar al hombre tirado en el suelo.

– Está bien – cedió.

El hombre se levantó como pudo y se fue corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, antes de que ese ser violento e inconstante volviera a cambiar de opinión.

Zoro se acercó a Nami y la abrazó en un impulso, se había asustado tanto cuando vio a ese hombre sobre ella al salir del bar.

– ¿Estás bien? – susurró en su oído.

– Perfectamente – le dijo mientras lo apartaba de un empujón y se iba.

– ¿Se puede saber qué te he hecho ahora, mujer? – le espetó cuando consiguió alcanzarla.

Nami suspiró cansada, se dio la vuelta quedando frente al peliverde y acercándose a él, lo cogió del brazo y se lo apretó un poco.

– Nada, sólo quiero llegar a palacio y descansar un rato.

Dicho esto se separó suavemente de Zoro y empezó a caminar. El camino de vuelta fue silencioso, pero esta vez, el silencio era cómodo. Y como quien no quiere la cosa, lentamente, la mano de Nami se fue resbalando hacia abajo por el brazo de Zoro, provocándole un escalofrío y un nuevo nudo en el estómago; y cuando estaba a punto de perderse el contacto, los dedos del chico se enredaron con los de ella.

Llegaron remoloneando a la plaza que precedía al palacio, intentando alargar ese extraño y placentero momento un poco más, porque sabían que cuando entraran por las grandes puertas se soltarían de las manos.

– Zoro-san – se escuchó una voz a su espalda.

El aludido se dio la vuelta y vio a la muchacha que había conocido la noche anterior en la fiesta. Nami lo soltó y se separó sutilmente de él.

– Edriel – la saludó seco, enfadado sin razón aparente, pero es que le habían estropeado el momento mágico, por segunda vez.

– ¿Dónde está Robin-chan? – la chica, a modo de saludo le dio un par de besos en las mejillas, mientras lo abrazaba.

– E-en... el... palacio – contestó completamente sonrojado.

Edriel reparó en la mujer que iba con Zoro por primera vez.

– Hola, yo soy Edriel, tú debes ser una de las compañeras de Zoro-san.

– Sí... soy Nami – dijo esta mirándola suspicaz.

– Encantada – sonrió.

Nami miró primero a Edriel y después a Zoro, que parecían haber retomado una conversación anterior, algo sobre la isla le pareció entender. Se sentía algo excluida, y le había fastidiado una barbaridad el tener que soltar la mano del peliverde. Estaba cansada – Zoro podría dar cuenta de cuántas veces lo dijo en esa taberna de mala muerte – y quería irse a su habitación y encerrarse.

– Esto... yo voy a ir entrando, los tacones me están matando – anunció señalándose los pies – A sido un placer... ¿Edriel?

No esperó la respuesta, sólo se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al palacio. Zoro se quedó mirando como se alejaba, atravesando el portón de hierro, cojeando del pie herido. Tal vez debió tomársela más en serio y hacerle caso cuando le dijo que o volvían a palacio o le cortaba el pie.

De la nada aparecieron Sanji y Luffy, que se acercaron a ella desde la puerta y la saludaban. Sanji le dijo algo a Luffy y éste salió corriendo disparado entrando en el palacio, dejando al cocinero con la chica a solas. El peliverde apretó los puños, ahí estaba otra vez, Sanji-soy-un-caballero haciéndoselas de héroe y cogiéndola a cuestas.

Y con rabia, descubrió que él quería hacer eso, él debería estar haciendo eso, no ese pervertido. Además, ese rubio estúpido siempre lo hacía quedar mal a él.

Sintió otra oleada de rabia hacia la chica que tenía a su lado y que lo miraba atentamente que los había interrumpido cuando Nami y él estaban tan a gusto.

– No te cae muy bien ese rubio, ¿me equivoco?

Zoro volvió a mirarla, obligándose a apartar la vista de la pelirroja, y le dijo de no muy buenas formas que él no tenía tacones pero que estaba cansado, despidiéndose de ella.

* * *

Bien, abro la veda de matar a Franky, ¿quién se apunta? Mira que arruinar el momento... pero bueno, a pesar de todo parece que estos dos van haciendo progresos. Sé que este capítulo es más lento y que no pasa la gran cosa, pero es necesario para meternos en el punto álgido de la historia, que se va acercando.

Siempre termino agradeciendo por leer, pero esta vez también quería agradecer a todos los que han añadido este fic a sus favoritos y/o a alertas, también a todos los que gastan un poco más de tiempo y me dejan un review, muchísimas gracias, me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo, aunque no se refleje en la rapidez de actualización (no sé en qué se me va el tiempo, pero pasa de una forma increíblemente rápida).

Una mención especial, que debería haber hecho en el capítulo anterior pero que por prisas no hice, a Rain y PincessRuby, que me dejaron un comentario pero que como no están registradas no pude contestar.

Un beso a todos


End file.
